Fallin For You
by Fangirlie Daisy
Summary: Hal aneh, Yuto ingin memasang senyum walau Hui hanya memasang ekspresi datar atau mengabaikannya. (PENTAGON, Yuto x Hui)
1. Chapter 1

**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

Fallin For You

(PENTAGON, Yuto x Hui)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 _Warnings : typos, possibly ooc_

 **~.~**

Yuto tidak memiliki anggota keluarga di Korea, dia minim pengetahuan mengenai budaya juga bahasa yang digunakan oleh penduduk asal. Kalau para pecinta Korean Hallyu di kelas tiganya tidak mengusulkan untuk mengirim proposal pada perguruan tinggi di Korea, tentu dia tidak memiliki pikiran untuk menginjakkan kaki pada tanah berjuluk Negeri Ginseng itu.

Beruntung atau tidak, Pemuda Adachi itu diterima perguruan tinggi di Korea yang membuatnya berusaha mencari informasi mengenai rumah sewa dari kenalan asal Korea. Wooseok (kenalan Yuto dari permainan video online yang tinggal di Korea) menjawab kalau dia mengetahui rumah sewa dengan harga murah, pilihan paling baik setelah Yuto melihat beberapa pilihan lain.

Tangan Yuto mengangkat tas besar yang dibawanya dengan mengikuti langkah Wooseok, kelihatan si 'raksasa' tidak memikirkan kemungkinan Yuto mengalami jetlag atau merasa lelah dengan perjalanan pesawat sekian jam lalu . . .

"Hyung, ini temanku" Diam, Yuto memperhatikan Wooseok yang mengatakan hal pendek dan masih dipahami olehnya

"Eung?" Pemuda itu memiliki suara tinggi juga terkesan random, meski dia tidak menggunakan nada tinggi yang kasar

"Temanku dari Jepang, aku sudah . . . " Wooseok mengatakan sesuatu yang panjang juga terlalu rumit bagi pendengaran Yuto

"Oh. Halo, Yuto-ssi" Pandangan 'Hyung' bertemu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti Yuto, sebelum dia mengembalikan fokus pada televisi yang mengeluarkan suara berisik.

Hanya satu kerjapan mata, 'Hyung' meninggalkan televisi dan menuju ruangan dapur (kalau Yuto tidak salah mengenali).

"Dia baik, kau mengerti kan?" Yuto mengetahui beberapa jam sebelumnya kalau Wooseok biasa menggunakan aplikasi penerjemah untuk mengobrol dengannya, dan obrolan langsung seperti ini akan menyulitkan bagi keduanya

"Iya" Tidak ada pilihan selain membenarkan bagi Yuto, tidak ingin dianggap memiliki sikap buruk bagi kenalannya di Korea

"Kau meragukan" Kata Wooseok dengan memberi gestur menunjuk wajahnya, alis mengerut Yuto menunjukkan rasa tidak nyaman

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, aku tidak bisa menentukannya" Jujur Yuto, tidak menerima balasan yang memuaskan dari Wooseok.

Wooseok memperlihatkan ekspresi berpikir selama beberapa saat, sebelum dia mengatakan ekspresi lurus dan mengangguk seolah paham (Yuto tidak yakin Wooseok benar-benar memahami ucapan panjangnya).

"Kau akan tahu, dia baik" Wooseok berbicara dengan Bahasa Jepang yang patah, diapresiasi oleh Yuto yang sama sekali tidak memiliki keyakinan bicara Bahasa Korea

"Temanmu . . . sebelah pintumu, Wooseok?" Yuto yakin kalau dia adalah objek pembicaraan, tapi dia tidak memahami konteks pembicaraan 'Hyung'

"Iya, Hyung" Ujar Wooseok dengan gestur 'ikuti aku' pada Yuto, ah, dia ingin menunjukkan kamar Yuto

"Ah, iya" Jawab Yuto dengan Bahasa Korea yang canggung

"Ei, kau tidak berkenalan dengan Hui-Hyung?" Telunjuk Wooseok mengarah pada sosok yang lebih dewasa darinya, mengundang tatapan kesal Hui.

Yuto memandang Hui sebelum dia menyimpan tas di lantai dan melangkah hingga posisinya berhadapan dengan Hui.

"Halo, namaku adalah Adachi Yuto. Senang berkenalan" Pemuda Adachi itu tidak mungkin tidak mensyukuri ocehan tidak jelas dari para pecinta Korean Hallyu di sekolahnya

"Namaku Lee Hwi Taek, kau bisa memanggil 'Hui'. Kau bisa paham?" Hui memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak peduli, namun kata akhirnya membuat Yuto yakin dia memang orang baik seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Wooseok

"Iya, aku paham" Jawab Yuto dengan senyum tipis, membalik tubuhnya untuk melihat Wooseok sudah membawa dua tasnya.

Yuto mengekori langkah Wooseok menuju kamar di lantai dua, bersisian dengan kamar Wooseok.

"Dia baik?" Wooseok membuka obrolan selagi membiarkan Yuto melihat kamar juga membuka lemari

"Iya, dia baik juga menggemaskan" Balas Yuto seraya membiarkan pintu lemari terbuka, merapikan pakaiannya di lemari

"EH?!" Suara keras Wooseok membuat Yuto menoleh dengan tatapan bingung, hanya menemukan ekspresi terkejut Wooseok yang terlalu lucu untuk tidak ditertawakan.

Wooseok memiliki banyak ekspresi yang pantas membuatnya ingin tersenyum, bahkan tertawa pada beberapa kesempatan.

Hal aneh, Yuto ingin memasang senyum walau Hui hanya menggunakan ekspresi datar dan menguar aura tidak bersahabat dengannya.

.

Waktu luang sebelum masa kuliah digunakan Yuto untuk menyaksikan film juga acara televisi Korea, mempelajari bahasa juga cara pengucapan yang benar. Keberuntungan lain adalah, beberapa penghuni di lantai satu memiliki kemampuan menggunakan Bahasa Jepang dengan baik (bukan pada titik ahli yang membebaskan Yuto mengoceh dengan kecepatan tinggi).

Hui mengoceh adalah hal menarik bagi Yuto, menggunakan alasan kalau Hui merupakan pengguna Bahasa Korea yang baik. Ocehan Hui dengan suara tidak jelasnya biasa menjadi hiburan bagi Yuto, tapi dia tidak menemukan cara bicara Hui yang tidak biasa walau dia menghabiskan sarapan dengan penghuni lantai satu.

Kaki Yuto mengambil langkah mundur usai dia memberi tiga ketukan pada pintu kamar Hui, entah memiliki keberanian darimana untuk mengikuti saran Kino untuk menghampiri Hui di kamarnya kalau dia merasa khawatir . . .

'Tak!' Bunyi jari menjentik di depan wajahnya membuat Yuto mengerjap, tidak tahu sedari kapan sang pemilik pintu melihat wajah melamunnya

"Ada apa?" Hui bertanya, sesuai dengan panggilannya sebagai 'Ketua' diantara penghuni rumah sewa

"Aku ingin memastikan" Perlahan, Yuto menemukan kalau cara bicara lamban membuat Hui memberi tatapan lekat padanya

"Heung" Kepala Hui miring ke sisi kiri selagi dia melempar sorot tidak paham pada Yuto

"Kau sehat, Hui-Hyung?" Yuto senang dirinya menerima tatapan lekat dari Hui, tapi canggung untuk berlama mendapatkan tatapan itu

"Eo? Kau menanyakan kondisiku?" Hui mengembangkan senyum tipis selagi dia melontarkan ucapan itu

"Seharusnya, aku tidak melakukannya?" Manik Yuto melebar, merasa panik dengan kemungkinan Hui memberi teguran agar dia tidak bersikap sok akrab padanya.

Ekspresi dingin Hui pada temu pertama bukan sesuatu yang mudah dilupa oleh memori pendatang milik Yuto.

"Tidak, kau bisa menanyakan juga mengatakan apapun dengan nyaman" Hui mengoceh, menggunakan kecepatan bicara yang membuat otak Yuto bekerja sangat keras untuk menangkap maksudnya

"Aku hanya terkejut, karena kita tidak memiliki obrolan sebelumnya" Lanjut Hui yang dibenarkan oleh diri Yuto.

Yuto memiliki anggapan kalau Hui menggemaskan dari temu pertama, tapi aura tidak bersahabat Hui membuat Yuto tidak mencari kesempatan lain untuk mengobrol dengannya (alasan selain Hui tidak bicara Bahasa Jepang).

"Hui-Hyung kelihatan tidak sehat" Kemampuan Bahasa Korea Yuto belum sempurna, tapi Hui paham dengan maksud ucapannya

"Tidur, aku hanya memiliki masalah untuk mengatur waktu tidur" Hui kembali mengoceh dengan cepat, membantu sang Adachi paham dengan gerakan tubuh yang mendukung perkataannya

"Oh" Wajah Yuto memperlihatkan ekspresi segan, merasa bersalah karena dia sudah mengganggu waktu istirahat Hui

"Kau tidak menggangguku sama sekali, aku memang belum tidur" Kantung hitam di bawah mata Hui memang tebal, kalau Yuto memperlihatkan dengan serius

"Aku tidak yakin kalau Hui-Hyung menyukai ini" Yuto memperhatikan Hui yang memindahkan fokus, tidak lagi fokus pada gerakan mulutnya, melainkan cangkir teh hijau di tangannya

"Untukku?" Pandangan penuh binar Hui bukan pertama kali Yuto lihat, tapi ini pertama kalinya Hui melihatnya dengan mata berbinar

"Eo, iya" Tidak ada pilihan kata selain canggung, Yuto mengusapkan telapak tangan tanpa melepas tatapan Hui

"Kupikir kau akan memberikan aojiru padaku" Hui membentuk senyuman lebar, memperlihatkan ekspresi meringis saat membayangkan rasa minuman yang dia sebutkan

"Hui-Hyung pernah meminumnya?" Yuto melebarkan maniknya karena merasa tertarik dengan tema pembicaraan mereka

"Euing" Anggukan mengiyakan dengan ekspresi meringis Hui dipahami oleh Yuto, mengingat produk minuman itu populer namun juga tidak disenangi oleh banyak warga Jepang

"Aku juga tidak suka" Khawatir kalau ucapannya tidak jelas bagi yang lebih dewasa, Yuto menampil ekspresi mengernyit dan memberi gestur menolak dengan tangan.

Hui memberi tawa besar karena tidak pernah melihat ekspresi aneh Yuto, dan tidak ada hal yang membuat Yuto berpikir kalau Hui tidak menertawakannya.

Jujur saja, Hui tertawa karena dirinya (mudahnya, menertawakan dirinya) adalah sesuatu yang dianggap baik oleh Yuto. Tawa geli Yuto menjadi suara belakang dari tawa besar Hui.

.

Biasa Yuto menceritakan kesulitannya pada Wooseok yang menempati kamar sebelahnya, tapi Wooseok melakukan pendekatan dengan Kino (penghuni lantai satu asli Korea yang pandai menggunakan Bahasa Jepang juga Bahasa Inggris). Yuto sadar kalau dia harus memberi jarak agar dia tidak mengganggu, menyimpan keluh juga masalahnya sendiri.

Permulaan musim semi membuat Yuto teringat dengan pohon sakura di lingkungan rumah asalnya, jalanan dipenuhi kelopak bunga seperti apa yang ditampilkan oleh drama tema romansa. 'Penyakit rindu rumah' menghantam Yuto di waktu ini, tidak membagi gelisahnya pada Wooseok yang antusias mengatakan kalau dia akan kencan dengan Kino di akhir pekan.

Yuto menginjak tangga terakhir saat pintu utama terbuka dan memperlihatkan Hui dengan senyum lebar, mungkin dia baru saja menerima pendapatan dari tempat kerja paruh waktunya. Kantung besar dengan logo tertentu di tangan Hui menguatkan dugaan Yuto . . .

"Kau belum istirahat?" Tanya Hui, menerima anggukan kecil dari Yuto

"Kau baru pulang, Hui-Hyung?" Yuto balik memberi pertanyaan, sejujurnya Yuto tidak memahami bagaimana Hui memiliki tenaga untuk tersenyum lebar saat dia pulang bekerja selarut ini

"Eung, pelanggan di toko ada banyak" Hui tampak kesulitan untuk melepaskan sepatunya dengan kantung besar di tangannya

"Biar aku memegangnya" Kaki Yuto melangkah lebar untuk mengambil kantung besar di tangan Hui.

Kalau Hui adalah seorang gadis, wajar saja kalau Yuto membungkuk dan memegangkan ujung sepatu agar sang gadis bisa mengeluarkan kakinya dengan mudah.

Tapi, Hui bukan seorang gadis, walau Yuto pernah melihat Hui mengenakan gaun selutut juga rambut palsu pendek (dan berpikir kalau Hui cocok dengan tampilan itu).

"Adachi Yuto" Panggilan Hui menghentikan lamunan Yuto, melihat kaos kaki yang lebih dewasa berada satu langkah di depannya

"Eo, Hyung" Respon Yuto dengan mengerjapkan pandangan, mengumpulkan kesadarannya agar dia tidak lagi melamun

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Iya, dan objek pikiran Yuto sedang menatapnya dengan mata bulat ingin tahu

"Iya" Jawab Yuto dengan singkat

"Kau merindukan rumahmu?" Pertanyaan Hui tidak terduga, Yuto mengerjap dengan rasa bingung

"Apa?" Bingung Yuto

"Rumahmu, apa kau merindukan rumahmu di musim semi seperti saat ini?" Hui memperjelas maksud pertanyaannya

"Ah, iya" Yuto pikir beberapa orang merasa tidak senang mengobrol dengannya karena dia sering menyahuti mereka dengan pendek, tapi Hui tidak mempermasalahkan itu

"Perasaan rindu rumah, itu menyesakkan" Kepala Yuto terangguk untuk membenarkan ucapan Hui

"Iya" Yuto tidak menemukan alasan Hui menunjukkan senyum geli saat dia memberi balasan

"Jangan membalas, kalau kau tidak ingin membalas ucapanku" Kata Hui, setelahnya

"Baiklah, Hui-Hyung" Yuto kembali gagal menemukan alasan Hui mengembalikan senyum geli padanya

"Kau memiliki makanan yang biasa dimakan di Jepang?" Tanya Hui seraya memandu langkah menuju dapur, tahu kalau Yuto akan mengikuti langkahnya

"Aku tidak terlalu pemilih, selama makanannya tidak pedas" Kantung besar diletak di meja dapur sesuai instruksi Hui, Yuto memundurkan langkah dan membiarkan Hui mengatur bumbu dapur sesuai tempatnya

"Ung, kau menyukai ramen?" Hui menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh pada Yuto

"Tentu, aku sedang menginginkan Ippudo Ramen" Balas Yuto dengan antusias.

Kalau ada sedikit dari topik pembicaraan yang memancing rasa antusias Yuto, satu diantaranya tentu pembicaraan mengenai Jepang juga segala hal yang bersangkutan dengannya.

"Um, aku tidak tahu jenis ramen, aku minta maaf untuk bagian itu. Kau harus memberitahu ramen itu padaku saat kita pergi ke kedai ramen" Hui selalu membicarakan sesuatu dengan antusias, mata bulat yang penuh semangat dan tentunya lucu

"Kita?" Yuto membeo dengan canggung

"Eo, kita. Ini musim semi dimana Jepang dikenal dengan bunga musim semi, aku ingin menghiburmu karena kau tidak bisa menikmati suasana musim semi di Jepang secara langsung" Jelas Hui

"Hal itu, kau tidak perlu melakukannya" Kata Yuto, merasa dia sudah mempertimbangkan kondisi ini saat menginjakkan kaki di bandara menuju Korea

"Aku ingin melakukannya" Benarkah Hui ini adalah Hui yang memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak peduli di temu pertama dengannya?

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu" Ujar Yuto dengan senyum canggung, antara tidak tahu menanggapi maksud baik Hui juga senyum menenangkan Hui

"Jangan beritahu yang lain, aku tidak memiliki uang bertumpuk" Gerakan mengangguk dari Yuto membalas ucapan Hui.  
Kalaupun Hui memiliki tumpukan uang, Yuto tidak memikirkan keinginan kemungkinan dirinya memberitahu orang lain kalau dia diajak makan oleh Hui.

Imajinasi dirinya makan ramen berdua dengan Hui menjadi bayangan momen paling menyenangkan selama musim semi pertamanya di Korea, lebih menyenangkan saat itu bukan sekedar imajinasinya.

Yuto masih merindukan Jepang tentunya, tapi dia memiliki memori lain di Korea yang tidak kalah menyenangkan.

 **.** ** _END ._**

Aku yakin aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang suka sama pair ini, tapi sebenarnya aku ngga yakin bakal ada yang ngebaca ini. Ku lagi suka banget sama PENTAGON, dan fanfic PENTAGON (apalagi pemainnya Yuto sama Hui) susah banget aku temuin, jadi aku coba tulis sendiri walaupun rada ngga pede. Fanfic PTG yang lebih awal udah keren-keren, minder jadinya aku tuh.

Aku ngga tahu mau ngasih judul kayak gimana, jadi kalo ada yang mau ngasih ide lain sebagai judulnya, makasih banget ya.


	2. Chapter 2

**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

Fallin For You

(PENTAGON, Yuto x Hui)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 _Warnings : typos, possibly ooc_

 **~.~**

Ini penghujung pekan yang damai dan menenangkan, entah bagaimana semua penghuni rumah sewa tidak memiliki rencana keluar atau menerima pembatalan ajakan jalan dari teman (juga teman kencannya). Mulanya Yuto berpikir kalau hal ini menyenangkan, dia memiliki pemikiran itu hingga Shinwon mengusulkan ide menonton film di bioskop.

Walau Yuto memiliki kesibukan sebagai mahasiswa baru, tapi dia sering mendengar Wooseok yang memiliki rencana mengajak Kino kencan ke bioskop dan mencari film apa yang sedang diputar disana. Dia ingat kalau dua hari yang lalu Wooseok membicarakan soal seri sekian dari film horor populer yang ramai ditonton di bioskop.

Tubuh Yuto menegang saat seseorang menyentuh bahunya, Hui memperhatikan dirinya dengan mata bulat ingin tahu seperti biasa . . .

"Kau belum mengatakan usulanmu mengenai rencana akhir pekan kita?" Pandangan Hui mengedar, mengingatkan Yuto kalau dia sedang berkumpul dengan sembilan penghuni rumah sewa.

Kita, digunakan Hui untuk merujuk sepuluh penghuni rumah sewa, bukan hanya Yuto dengan Hui.

"Eum, aku mengikuti saja" Perasaan Yuto menjadi buruk setelah dia mengatakan itu

"Jadi, kita akan menonton film horor?" Tanya Jinho dengan semangat.

Heol, berapa lama Yuto melamun? Kapan penghuni lain membahas genre film yang ingin ditonton? Dan, kenapa mereka harus memilih genre horor diantara banyak genre lain?

"Ada apa?" Suara Hui membuat Yuto memindahkan fokus ke sisi kanannya

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja" Balas Yuto dengan ekspresi tidak meyakinkan

"Yakin?" Bukan hanya Hui, Changgu di sisi kirinya turut menanyakan keadaannya

"Iya, aku sungguh baik saja" Ulang Yuto, berusaha meyakinkan dua orang di sebelahnya

"Kalau kau mau, aku akan mengusulkan genre lain saja" Oh, Changgu yang memilih genre horor

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula, yang lain kelihatan menyukainya" Tolak Yuto, tidak ingin merusak antusias di kelompok itu

"Kau takut dengan film genre horor?" Pertanyaan Hui dibenarkan oleh gerakan mengangguk satu kali dari Yuto

"Iya" Tahu kalau fakta itu memalukan, Yuto hanya menjawab dengan gumaman

"Haruskah kita menonton film lain?" Jemari Hui menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri lalu pada Yuto, mengulang gerakan itu beberapa kali (meyakinkan Yuto kalau itu bukan hanya pikirannya)

"Hui-Hyung juga takut menonton film horor?" Yuto membalik pertanyaan dengan ragu

"Aku? Ah, aku tidak takut menonton film horor" Hui memberikan senyum kecil selagi menjawab, memberi penguatan dari ucapannya

"Tidak usah, kalau begitu" Yuto tidak yakin kalau dia bisa menonton film horor, tapi merepotkan orang lain juga tidak ada dalam kamusnya

"Oh, baiklah" Kontak mata mereka terputus saat Hui mendahuluinya untuk menoleh pada seruan Shinwon mengenai makan di kedai ternama sebelum menonton film sore.

Yuto pikir Hui memperlihatkan sorot khawatir juga tidak yakin selama sekian detik, terlalu cepat hingga Yuto yakin kalau dia salah melihat.

Hui tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi aneh atau gerakan gelisah saat mereka makan di kedai, dia masih tukang oceh lucu lagi menggemaskan bagi Yuto.

.

Kesalahan Yuto untuk melihat trailer film juga melihat bocoran jalur cerita dari karya sinema ini di saat menunggu jadwal, membuat Yuto tidak mengangkat wajah saat lampu bioskop dimatikan dan film dimulai. Dia hanya menutup telinganya juga mengarahkan tatapan ke bawah tanpa mempedulikan siku Hongseok mengenai dirinya beberapa kali.

Telapak tangannya dibandingkan dengan pengeras suara bioskop, pertarungan kalah telak yang membuat Yuto mengujar bodoh seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri kalau dia berani menjauhkan tangan dari telinganya hingga dia mendengar musik bernuansa horor itu secara jelas. Hui sedang memberi tatapan polos saat Yuto menoleh dengan panik.

Gerakan telunjuk Hui mengarah pada berondong jagung di tangan Hongseok, menunjukkan senyum manis seolah dia adalah anak kecil yang berbuat baik dan menunggu balasan dari perbuatan baiknya . . .

"Eum?" Hongseok memindahkan fokus saat menyadari dua orang memperhatikannya, terutama Hui yang fokus pada berondong jagung terabaikan di tangannya

"Ah" Tangan Hongseok terulur untuk memberikan kantung berondong jagung pada Hui

"Yihi, terima kasih" Terima Hui dengan ekspresi senang

"Hyung, kecilkan suaramu" Protes Kino yang berjarak dua kursi dari Hui

"Iya, aku mengerti" Hui menjawab dengan suara pelan, tangannya meraih satu genggam berondong jagung dan menawarkan pada Yuto.

Pemuda Adachi itu sudah kembali pada posisi menutup telinga menggunakan telapak tangannya, hampir menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu sang 'Ketua'.

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih" Jawab Yuto, saat menyadari Hui menawarkan berondong jagung padanya

"Kalau memakan berondong jagung, suasana seram dari film tidak terasa dengan jelas" Kata Hui

"Kenapa seperti itu?" Yuto tidak yakin kalau taktik itu bisa berhasil, tapi dia tidak bisa langsung menolak Hui yang memberi perhatian juga melontar ocehan padanya.

Bunyi jeritan dari film membuat Yuto merapatkan tangannya ke telinga, tidak mendengar jawaban Hui yang terkekeh lucu setelahnya.

"Karena kau akan fokus mengenai betapa asin berondong jagung ini" Hui mengulang jawaban yang belum sempat didengar Yuto karena jeritan film maupun teriakan kaget dari penonton bioskop

"Aku tidak yakin" Dalam hati Yuto merutuki jawabannya yang membuat Hui memasang sorot kecewa

"Baiklah, terserah padamu" Ujar Hui, meluruskan tatapannya pada layar dan memakan segenggam berondong jagung di tangannya

"Jawabanku buruk?" Tanya Yuto dengan perlahan, tidak ingin mengundang dumelan atau protes dari penonton lain

"Tidak masalah, kau pasti memiliki cara sendiri untuk mengatasi ketakutanmu" Entah apa yang ditampilkan oleh layar, tapi cahaya terangnya membantu Yuto melihat Hui yang tersenyum hangat padanya

"Seperti Hui-Hyung, saat ini?" Celetukan Hongseok membuat Yuto dan Hui menoleh ke arahnya

"Iya, iya, seperti aku saat ini" Setuju Hui, lagi-lagi tidak kelihatan mempermasalahkannya

"Hui-Hyung takut dengan film horor?" Yuto mengerutkan kening dengan menatap Hui

"Tidak juga" Balas Hui dengan menggerakkan tangannya

"Ei, Hui-Hyung selalu mendapat mimpi buruk kalau selesai menonton film horor atau membicarakan sesuatu yang horor" Jawaban Hongseok membuat Yuto melebarkan matanya.

Yuto memberi sikap paling penakut saat dia melihat film horor atau mendengar cerita seram, tapi beruntung dia tidak menerima rasa takut secara berlebihan hingga kesulitan tidur sesudahnya.

"Ah, jangan melebihkan seperti itu. Aku tidak selalu mendapat mimpi buruk" Elak Hui

"Benarkah?" Hongseok memberi tatapan meragukan pada ucapan Hui

"Iya" Hui mengangguk dengan mata dibulatkan, menunjukkan ekspresi bersungguh-sungguh.

Ekspresi lucu Hui membuat Yuto tidak masalah meski dirinya terabaikan diantara dua orang itu, menjadi pendengar bijak bagi perdebatan itu hingga Kino juga penonton lain memprotes mereka.

.

Penghuni rumah sewa terus membicarakan adegan dalam film horor di rumah makan, perjalanan pulang, juga waktu santai setiba di rumah. Ah, Yuto pikir dia memahami kalau seseorang mendapat masalah tidur usai menonton film bersama mereka, walau dia tidak menemukan tanda kalau Hui merasa takut dan malah tertawa bersama delapan orang lainnya.

Jam sebelas lebih tiga puluh enam menit, Yuto melihat layar ponselnya sebelum dia meninggalkan kamar yang terang benderang akibat lampu kamar dibiarkan menyala. Televisi di lantai satu menyala tapi Yuto tidak melihat seseorang di kursi nyaman, saluran berganti dengan cepat sebelum berhenti di saluran dengan tampilan statis dan bunyi mendenging keras.

Yuto menelan ludah dan mengambil sikap tidak peduli dengan melanjutkan langkah menuju dapur, dia menyalakan lampu dan membuka pintu kulkas dengan suara sepelan mungkin . . .

"Kenapa kau mengendap-endap?" Hui muncul entah darimana dan memberi pertanyaan dengan nada datar

'UHUK!' Yuto menjauhkan gelas dari mulutnya dan menekan dada akibat tersedak

"Eh, aku mengejutkanmu?" Tangan Hui memberi tepukan ringan pada bahu Yuto, membentuk senyum canggung karena rasa bersalah

"Ti . . . ukh! Tidak apa" Balas Yuto dengan terbata, masih terbatuk juga menepuk dadanya

"Ah, aku minta maaf, aku tidak sengaja mengejutkanmu" Ujar Hui dengan ekspresi bersalah, tangan Hui masih memberikan usapan ringan di bahu Yuto

"Tidak apa, Hui-Hyung" Yuto berhasil mengatasi masalah tersedaknya, tapi tangan Hui masih ada di bahunya.

Bukan Yuto tidak menyukainya, dia hanya canggung dengan interaksi cenderung intim juga tatapan intens Hui padanya.

"Aku tidak melihat saat kau turun, jadi aku terkejut saat lampu dapur menyala" Hui mengoceh dengan ekspresi bergidik, kelihatan ngeri kalau Yuto bukanlah sosok yang dia temukan di dapur

"Apa Hui-Hyung yang bersandar di kursi nyaman tadi?" Tanya Yuto, mengingat rasa takutnya saat saluran televisi berganti tanpa sosok jelas

"Eo, benar. Kau pasti tidak melihatku dengan jelas, karena aku merebahkan diri" Jawab Hui

"Oh" Yuto melanjutkan minum dengan tenang, usai mengetahui kalau tidak ada yang perlu dia khawatir juga dia takutkan

"Aku langsung tidur setelah giliranku mandi, tapi aku mengalami mimpi buruk dan terbangun. Aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa tidur lagi, jadi aku menonton televisi di ruang tengah" Kata Hui

"Jadi, Hui-Hyung selalu mengalami mimpi buruk setelah menonton film itu benar?" Tanya Yuto selagi melihat Hui menuang isi botol minum pada gelas

"Tidak selalu" Hui masih mengelak dengan nada merengek.

Yuto melontar tawa geli, memiliki pemikiran kalau dia menghadapi keponakan yang berusia di bilangan tunggal kalau dia melupakan usia sebenarnya Hui.

"Eum, iya, aku mengerti" Respon Yuto, tidak mempermasalahkan

"Kau sendiri, belum tidur?" Tanya Hui, sebelum dia meneguk air yang dia tuang pada gelas.

Satu bulan Yuto berada disini, dia masih asing dengan istilah 'barangmu adalah barangku' yang berlaku di banyak rumah sewa, tapi dia membiarkan Hui menggunakan gelas yang sebelumnya dia gunakan.

"Iya, obrolan para penghuni sesudah menonton film membuatku sulit tidur" Jawab Yuto, meyakini kalau minum dari gelas yang sama adalah hal biasa dan tidak perlu diistimewakan

"Kau mau ikut menonton, hingga kau mengantuk?" Tawar Hui seraya mengusap dagu, membersihkan titik air di wajahnya

"Eung, iya" Yuto tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolaknya

"Wiihii~" Seruan lucu Hui menimbulkan senyum geli Yuto

"Sendiri menonton televisi, setelah melihat film horor. Apakah itu tidak menyeramkan?" Tangan Yuto menyimpan botol minum ke kulkas

"Lebih menyenangkan untuk menontonnya bersama orang lain" Hui menaruh gelas di rak usai membilasnya, melempar senyum pada Yuto sesudahnya

"Oh" Yuto mengikuti langkah Hui menuju ruang tengah, melihat Hui kembali mengganti saluran dan berhenti pada saluran tayangan berita.

Pandangan Yuto fokus pada tayangan berita, tengah mencerna kosakata rumit yang digunakan oleh pembawa acara berita saat bahu kanannya ditimpa beban.

Hui tidur dengan posisi duduk dan menyandarkan kepala pada bahu kanan Yuto pada akhirnya, dengkur halusnya kedengaran nyaman juga menenangkan.

Yuto mengubah posisi sepelan mungkin saat bahunya mulai keram dan membiarkan Hui berbaring di kursi nyaman, tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah tidur Hui.

 **. (Chapter 2) _END ._**

Bagian ini terinpirasi dari 'spooky time with pentagon', aku bukan penggemar cerita horor tapi suka ngeliat orang bagi-bagi cerita horor (paham ngga?). Maaf karena lama ngga update, salah tulis, atau salah dan kurang lainnya. Makasih buat yang udah baca.

Akhirnya aku pake judul dari video yang sukses bikin aku jadi Yuto x Hui Shipper, semoga judulnya kerasa nyambung sama ceritanya ya.


	3. Chapter 3

~.~

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

Fallin For You

(PENTAGON, Yuto x Hui)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 _Warnings : typos, possibly ooc_

 **~.~**

Merepotkan orang lain bukanlah kosakata yang tersedia dalam kamus Yuto, tapi dia seringkali harus meminta bantuan orang lain untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliah sebelum batas waktu yang ditentukan oleh para Dosen Baik Hati. Wooseok yang menempati kamar sebelahnya juga memahami Bahasa Jepang adalah orang paling tepat untuk dia mintai bantuan, tapi mereka seusia dan dia tidak ingin menyulitkan Wooseok yang sama sibuk dengan dirinya.

Jinho yang merupakan orang paling dewasa di lantai dua tidak menguasai Bahasa Jepang hingga Yuto mengalami kendala kecil saat dia meminta bantuan pada Jinho, tapi Jinho adalah sosok pengajar yang menyenangkan dan bisa diandalkan usai masalah bahasa dikesampingkan. Yuto tidak memiliki waktu tertentu untuk meminta bantuan pada Jinho, dan dia bersyukur karena Jinho tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Yuto menandai bagian yang tidak dia pahami juga ingin dia tanyakan pada Jinho selagi menunggu di ruang televisi, ucapan pamit Wooseok yang ingin kencan dengan Kino dibalas singkat olehnya . . .

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" Pertanyaan dari sisi kanan Yuto membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan Hui

"Eh?" Yuto menyuarakan rasa bingungnya

"Jinho-Hyung diajak kencan oleh kekasihnya, jadi aku menggantikannya" Hui menjelaskan sebelum Yuto melontarkan tanya dengan jelas

"Aku minta maaf, kalau begitu" Ujar Yuto dengan menunduk sopan

"Kalau ada seseorang yang perlu meminta maaf, tentu orangnya adalah Hyojong, bukan dirimu" Ekspresi Hui kelihatan kesal, saat Yuto mengangkat wajahnya

"Hyojong?" Yuto mengulang, mengingat satu penghuni yang memiliki kulit cenderung pucat juga rambut kuning

"Ung, Hyojong. Aku memiliki jadwal memperbaiki lagu dengannya pagi ini, tapi dia membatalkannya dan pergi kencan" Nada kesal Hui tidak tersembunyikan

"Ah, banyak orang melakukan kencan" Yuto menggumam, kembali mengingat Wooseok dan Kino

"Kau tidak ingin melakukan kencan?" Tanya Hui seraya memperhatikan buku-buku milik Yuto yang berantakan di meja

"Tidak, aku harus menyelesaikan tugas" Pandangan lurus Hui disadari oleh Yuto, membuatnya sibuk merapikan buku-bukunya

"Ei, tapi kau memiliki teman kencan di Korea?" Hui bertanya, menerima tatapan bingung dari Yuto

"Teman kencan?" Pengulangan Yuto mengembangkan tawa kecil dari Hui

"Seseorang yang melakukan kencan denganmu, Kekasih atau orang yang kau sukai" Jelas Hui yang membuat si Adachi membulatkan mulutnya

"Aku tidak memiliki teman kencan, Hui-Hyung" Jawab Yuto, setelah mengetahui pertanyaan Hui

"Benarkah? Kau sering menyebutkan nama perempuan, akhir ini" Hui memasang ekspresi berpikir

"Yeeun? Kami hanya dekat karena kami sedang memiliki tugas kelompok" Yuto tidak tahu kenapa dia menjelaskan hal itu pada Hui, tidak ingin kalau Hui salah paham dengan hubungannya dan Yeeun

"Kau tidak perlu memasang ekspresi panik. Aku baik saja walau Kekasihku baru saja memutuskan hubungan kami" Hui mengujar dengan senyum

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Hui-Hyung memiliki Kekasih" Kata Yuto yang menimbulkan ekspresi bertanya di wajah Hui

"Eh?" Wajah Hui masih memperlihatkan raut bingung, selagi dia menyuarakan rasa bingungnya dengan singkat.

Yuto merutuki jawaban dalam hati, dia tidak tahu kalau Hui memiliki Kekasih tapi jujur mengenai itu membuatnya tidak memiliki alasan kenapa dia terburu menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Yeeun.

"Kupikir, bicara mengenai teman kencan atau seseorang yang dekat adalah hal canggung" Yuto melontar alasan

"Ini karena kau merasa aku tidak dekat denganmu?" Pertanyaan Hui menerima gerakan menggeleng dari Yuto

"Tidak seperti itu, Hui-Hyung" Yuto segera membantah, tidak tahu bagaimana Hui memiliki kesimpulan itu

"Kau sering membicarakan tentang kencan atau semacamnya dengan Wooseok" Ujar Hui.

Ah, Wooseok.

Yuto adalah teman baik yang bersedia mendengar juga menimpali perkataan Wooseok seadanya, termasuk ocehan Wooseok mengenai kencannya dengan Kino, meski Yuto tidak tertarik pada kegiatan kencan untuk saat ini.

"Tapi, aku tidak memiliki ide melakukan kencan untuk saat ini" Yuto tidak lagi merepotkan dirinya untuk mencari alasan, khawatir kalau alasan yang dikarangnya membuat kesalah pahaman baru

"Kenapa?" Hui menatap ingin tahu pada Yuto, memperlihatkan mata bulatnya yang memiliki binar seperti anak kecil

"Lucu" Pandangan Yuto melihat Hui yang melebarkan mata, tidak bisa meninggikan sudut bibirnya meski hal itu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan

"Eung? Lucu?" Bingung Hui

"Aku belum pandai menggunakan Bahasa Korea juga memiliki tumpukan tugas, rasanya lucu untuk memikirkan teman kencan saat ini" Yuto berharap alasan yang terlintas di kepalanya bukan alasan buruk yang merumitkan keadaan

"Oh, aku mengerti" Kepala Hui terangguk seolah menyetujui

"Iya, itu alasannya" Sudut bibir Yuto membentuk senyum kecil, terkesan canggung

"Kita sama-sama tidak memiliki teman kencan di penghujung pekan ini. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan bersama, setelah kau mengerjakan tugas? Eung?" Tangan Hui menepuk tepi meja, mengingatkan Yuto mengenai kehadiran buku-buku miliknya

"Baiklah" Pilihan katanya tidak menunjukkan antusias, tapi Yuto ingin menutup wajah karena Hui melontar tawa kecil atas nada kelewat antusiasnya.

.

Panggilan telepon dari Nakamoto, sepupu Yuto, selalu menghabiskan waktu juga melenyapkan kata karena rasa ingin tahu dari sang sepupu yang terlalu besar untuk ditangani oleh orang hemat bicara sepertinya. Hal itu terlalu biasa terjadi hingga Yuto tidak memikirkannya, tapi dia mengingat obrolan sore tadi.

Tangan Yuto meninggikan posisi buku pelajaran yang tidak dibacanya dengan serius, berusaha meletakkan atensi secara penuh pada buku dan mengabaikan kehadiran Hui. Perkataan Nakamoto berada di kepala Yuto tanpa dia mengerti alasannya, 'kau hanya mengetahui kau suka padanya saat kau menemukannya'.

Suara seseorang menempati sisi bangku yang kosong di sebelahnya membuat Yuto menoleh, dia menemukan Hui dengan raut kelelahan yang melontarkan senyuman padanya . . .

"Kau memiliki kesulitan dengan tugasmu, Yuto-ya?" Binar ingin tahu Hui mengarah pada buku catatan di meja juga sang pemilik

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya memastikan kalau aku siap presentasi" Yuto membantah dengan gerakan menggeleng

"Kau melakukan persiapan untuk presentasi, eoh?" Tanya Hui, masih menggunakan ekspresi juga nada antusias

"Bukan. Aku menyiapkan bahan presentasi untuk kelompok" Ucap Yuto dengan perlahan

"Apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan persiapannya?" Hui bertanya, matanya melirik pada jam dinding yang memperlihatkan waktu menjelang tengah malam

"Iya, sebentar lagi" Jawab Yuto seraya membalik halaman buku di tangannya, memastikan kalau dia sudah memahami bagian yang diperlukan.

Yuto bukan orang yang mengambil bagian besar dari presentasi esok hari, tapi dia harus bersiap kalau ada yang menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Bolehkah aku menceritakan sesuatu padamu?" Kepala Yuto terburu menoleh saat nada bicara tanpa antusias itu melewati telinganya

"Silahkan" Jawab Yuto, sementara tangannya merapikan barang miliknya di meja

"Aku memiliki hubungan yang baik selama beberapa waktu, maksudku kami menggunakan waktu dengan baik saat kami memiliki acara kencan" Cerita Hui mengenai hubungan lamanya

"Kami tidak sering bertemu karena jadwal kami berbeda, tapi kami memiliki obrolan menyenangkan saat kami bertemu" Lanjut Hui, tidak disela oleh Yuto

"Dia mengatakan 'kami putus' karena dia akan sibuk, lalu aku bertemu dengannya di tempat kerjaku" Ekspresi Hui menjadi buruk dari sebelumnya.

Yuto bukanlah orang yang memiliki pengalaman mengenai hubungan, tapi dia mengerti kalau sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan tentunya terjadi.

"Kau marah?" Yuto memberi respon dengan perlahan

"Tidak" Bibir Hui meloloskan tawa tipis, merasa lucu dengan tanggapan Yuto

"Lalu?" Tatapan Yuto menerima balasan dari sorot sendu Hui

"Aku kecewa" Tidak ada penjelasan lebih panjang atau lanjutan cerita seperti sebelumnya, Hui membutuhkan waktu tenang

"Kau ingin menangis, Hui-Hyung?" Yuto tidak tahu alasan mata Hui memerah, menahan kantuk atau ingin menangis

"Tangis tidak menyelesaikan masalah, aku tidak seharusnya menangis" Hui melihat tangan Yuto terulur ke arahnya

"Iya, masalahmu tidak selesai dengan menangis. Tapi, lakukan saja jika kau merasa lebih baik dengan melakukannya" Yuto mengusap sisi kepala Hui

"Wajahku saat aku menangis, sangat buruk" Hui tidak mengangkat wajahnya

"Jangan dipikirkan. Aku tidak melihatnya" Kepala Yuto mengarah pada arah selain Hui di sisinya

"Lagipula, perasaanmu akan membaik setelah kau menangis" Tangan Yuto terulur untuk menyimpan Hui dalam dekapannya.

Yuto tidak berpikir dirinya menyukai keberisikan melebihi ketenangan atau dia lebih menyukai ocehan random daripada kata yang mudah dimengerti, tapi Hui mengoceh random dengan berisik lebih disukai oleh Yuto daripada Hui mengatakan hal jelas dengan begitu tenang.

"Kupikir, mataku menjadi bengkak" Ujaran pertama Hui, saat dia menjauhkan tubuh dari dekapan Yuto

"Bukan masalah" Tahu kalau Hui tidak nyaman diperhatikan, Yuto mengedarkan pandangan pada arah lain

"Iya, hal pentingnya aku merasa lebih baik" Senyuman lebar Hui membuat Yuto meringis

"Jangan tersenyum kalau kau belum menginginkannya, Hui-Hyung" Yuto melontarkan pendapat

"Aku tidak bisa memasang ekspresi buruk di depan yang lain" Yuto tidak menyadari kalau posisi 'Ketua' memiliki beban seberat itu

"Kau bisa melakukannya, sepanjang malam ini, di depanku" Terpatah, Yuto selesaikan kalimatnya

"Terima kasih" Hui biasa memperlihatkan mata berbinar dengan antusias, Yuto tidak biasa dengan mata Hui berkilau akibat berkaca (dan dia harap dia tidak perlu membiasakan diri).

.

Yuto tidak menyadari kapan dia memulai tapi dia senang mengedarkan tatapan untuk mencari Hui di waktu pulang atau melepaskan atensi dari tugas saat suara Hui mengisi gendang telinganya. Dia pikir kalau hal ini begitu kekanakan dan tidak dewasa, tapi dia tidak memiliki cara mengatasi rasa ingin tahu juga khawatir saat Hui tidak hadir dalam jangkau pandangannya.

Tidak hanya murid sekolah menengah pertama atau murid sekolah menengah atas yang boleh menyukai seseorang dengan perasaan seperti ini, Yuta berujar dengan nada bijak yang tidak sesuai pada dirinya. Memilih untuk mengingat itu dan hirau pada tanya yang dilontar setelahnya, beralasan kalau yang dia tanyakan adalah cerita temannya meski tidak dipercaya oleh Yuta.

Langkah Yuto menuruni tangga dan hendak berlalu menuju dapur demi menghilangkan haus, sebelum binar antusias Hui menahan kakinya untuk meninggalkan yang lebih dewasa begitu saja . . .

"Aku membutuhkan pendapatmu" Kata Hui dengan mata berbinar yang tidak berubah, menggelitik sudut bibir Yuto

"Pendapatku?" Rasa hangat memenuhi Yuto selagi dia membiarkan pemikiran mengenai Hui menghargai pendapatnya dalam kepala

"Eung, aku ingin tanya pendapat orang lain. Tapi aku tidak menemukan mereka" Yuto ingin bersedih karena dirinya tidak se-istimewa yang dia pikirkan bagi Hui, tapi ekspresi merajuk Hui terlalu lucu untuk membuatnya kecewa

"Aku pikir masing-masing dari mereka memiliki urusan" Kata Yuto dibalas anggukan membenarkan dari Hui, masih tidak menghilangkan ekspresi merajuk di wajahnya

"Jelas, aku bahkan tidak menemukan siapapun sedari sepuluh menit lalu" Rajuk Hui yang menimbulkan tawa geli Yuto

"Hui-Hyung memiliki waktu menulis lirik dan membuat lagu?" Yuto bertanya selagi dia memasangkan earphone milik Hui pada telinga

"Uh, aku meluangkan waktu karena kupikir cara ini adalah cara paling efektif untuk menangani patah hati" Jawab Hui, Yuto teringat pada malam dimana dia menemukan Hui berbicara dengan tenang dan mata berkilau karena dinding air

"Maaf" Kata Yuto, merasa bersalah karena pertanyaannya membawa ingatan pada malam yang dia anggap buruk itu

"Bukan salahmu, Yuto-ya" Tidak peduli Hui membentuk senyuman lebar saat ini, Yuto yakin menghapus rasa sakit dari akhir hubungan tidak semudah itu

"Lagumu, Hui-Hyung" Yuto mengembalikan tema pembicaraan dan menunjuk earphone yang telah dia pasang

"Oh" Mata Hui mengarah pada layar ponsel selagi Yuto meleluasakan pandangan dan menemukan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Hui

"Kuharap kau menyukainya, ing" Suara Hui terdengar sebelum musik dalam earphone diputar.

Kadang Yuto bertanya bagaimana Hui tidak merasa lelah untuk tersenyum, lebih sering Yuto bertanya kenapa dia tidak bosan atau terganggu dengan senyum lebar Hui.

"Ini bagus, maksudku aku tidak menemukan kata lain yang lebih tinggi dari bagus untuk mewakilkan ini. Lagu Hui-Hyung sangat bagus" Yuto berharap kalau pujiannya tidak berantakan juga terdengar kaku

"Aku tidak berpikir kalau lagu ini sebagus itu" Kata Hui, merendah atau pesimis

"Iya, lagu ini sebagus itu. Lagu ini, jujur dan memberi perasaan yang mudah dimengerti" Mungkin karena Yuto melihat bagaimana Hui menangis malam itu, dia memahami cerita lagu ini dan merasa dia memiliki keterkaitan

"Aih, kau memberi pujian yang terlalu tinggi untukku" Hui memperlihatkan senyum lebar sekilas kelihatan seperti dia meringis, begitu senang karena dipuji sekaligus canggung dengan pujian yang dia anggap begitu tinggi

"Perasaanmu menjadi lebih baik setelah kau menulis lagu?" Yuto bertanya dengan perlahan, matanya meneliti ekspresi wajah Hui selagi dia melepaskan earphone

"Heung. Aku merasa baik karena aku sudah menaruh perasaanku dalam lagu ini, aku sungguhan merasa lebih baik" Anggukan Hui menjawab pertanyaan Yuto

"Kedengaran menyenangkan" Timpal Yuto dengan seadanya

"Kau harus mencobanya untuk mengetahui kesenangannya. Ah, kau masih sibuk dengan tugas ya?" Tanya Hui

"Aku masih memiliki tugas, tapi aku rasa aku bisa menyelesaikan sendiri" Jawab Yuto

"Jangan ragu untuk tanya padaku kalau kau memiliki kesulitan, oke?" Hui berkata dengan binar mata cerah dan tidak bisa diabaikan

"Baiklah" Respon Yuto dengan singkat, meski dia tidak berharap kalau pertemuan dengan Hui akan berakhir singkat.

Yuto menyenangi fakta kalau Hui masih bermalasan di ruang tengah saat dia selesai mengambil minum, tidak juga bermalasan karena Yuto menemukan ekspresi serius juga kertas berisi lirik kalau dia tidak salah.

Tugas kuliah yang tinggal satu pertiga dia lupakan sejenak untuk menempati posisi di sebelah Hui, menjadikan ketertarikan ingin menulis lagu sebagai alasan dirinya berlama di sebelah Hui.

Yuto merasa tidak ada kegiatan yang lebih menarik dari mendudukkan diri di sisi Hui dan mendengarnya bersenandung secara random di menit pertama dia mendudukkan diri.

 **. (Chapter 3) _END ._**

Akhirnya aku melanjutkan bagian ini setelah mendengar rumor dating Yuto dan YeEun juga berita putus Hui dan Soojin, aku rada merasa bersalah sih karena malah senang dapat bahan cerita dari berita putusnya Hui dan Soojin (mohon maafkan aku, Hui-Oppa). Maaf karena lama ngga update, salah tulis, atau kekurangan lainnya. Makasih kalo masih ada yang nungguin cerita ini atau sekedar baca part ini.

Apapun yang terjadi, UNIVERSE pasti mendukung PENTAGON juga setiap anggota (tahu ini out of topic, tapi biarlah).


	4. Chapter 4

**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

Fallin For You

(PENTAGON, Yuto x Hui)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 _Warnings : typos, possibly ooc_

 ** _~.~_**

Tumpukan kertas juga buku pada sisi meja menunjukkan sejumlah tugas perguruan tinggi yang harus diselesaikan oleh Yuto, mendesak dirinya untuk tidak menenggelamkan diri pada coretan kasar atau pemikiran mengenai musik yang dianggapnya dapat berjalan baik untuk mengiringi coretan kasar –contoh lirik yang dia tuliskan seadanya–.

Panggilan masuk dari teman kelompoknya menggerakkan tangan Yuto untuk menggulung coretan kasar dan menaruhnya pada kotak sampah di sisi kaki mejanya, tidak yakin dia bisa menyelesaikannya meski dia berusaha keras untuk menuliskan lirik yang mewakili perasaan juga memikirkan musik yang mengiringinya dengan baik.

Yuto menemukan beberapa penghuni rumah sewa masih terjaga saat dia pulang dari kegiatan tugas kelompok, dia memberi sapaan seadanya selagi dia berlalu menuju dapur demi mengambil minum . . .

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Hui seraya mengeringkan dagu, selesai minum

"Iya" Jawab Yuto dengan singkat, kembali menunda kegiatan minumnya demi obrolan dengan Hui

"Ei, jangan menjadikanku sebagai alasan kau kekurangan air" Peka Hui dengan gerakan mata Yuto

"Ah, maafkan aku" Tangan Yuto menerima gelas tinggi berisi air minum yang dituangkan oleh Hui

"Aku yang mengganggumu, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf" Balas Hui, membuat Yuto ingin menghabiskan minumnya dengan cepat

'UHUK!' Keinginan Yuto menghabiskan minumannya dengan cepat, membuat dirinya tersedak

"Ya ampun, kau ini" Punggung Yuto menerima tepukan ringan dari Hui, meski Hui juga membentuk senyuman geli

"Terima kasih" Mungkin saja Yuto terlalu mencemaskan keadaan Hui, walau situasi dimana Hui menangis dalam dekapnya sudah berlalu nyaris satu bulan

"Bukan masalah. Oh!" Wajah Hui memperlihatkan ekspresi seolah dia teringat dengan sesuatu, Yuto menunggu di sisinya dengan tenang

"Apa?" Yuto menyadari Hui teringat hal itu karena melihat dirinya, jadi ini berhubungan dengan dirinya kan?

"Changgu menemukan kertas di kamarmu saat dia membersihkan kotak sampah untuk membuangkan pada truk, aku pikir ini tulisan penting" Hui menarik kertas warna hijau dari saku celananya

"Ini bukan tulisan penting" Tolak Yuto, mengenali kalau itu adalah kertas berisi coretan kasarnya

"Eung, kau yakin?" Tatapan tidak yakin Hui mengarah padanya

"Iya. Aku hanya menulis, sesuatu untuk, mengusir bosan" Dalam diam, Yuto merutuki dirinya yang melontarkan alasan dengan terpatah

"Heung, benarkah? Eum, ini kelihatan lebih serius dari tulisan pengusir bosan" Komentar Hui seraya membuka kertas hijau itu

"Tapi, tulisanku tidak sama bagus dengan lirik lagu Hui-Hyung" Perkataan Yuto menimbulkan hening selama beberapa saat

"Whoa, kau menulis lirik lagu?" Binar antusias dari Hui yang tidak pernah gagal membentuk senyum tipis dari Yuto

"Aku mencobanya" Jawab Yuto dengan nada ragu yang kentara, merasa tidak nyaman saat Hui kembali membaca tulisan di kertas hijau

"Yuto-ya, lirik lagumu keren. Apa kau sudah memiliki nadanya?" Hui mengangkat wajah, masih dengan binar antusias yang sama

"Aku sudah memilikinya di kepalaku" Jawab Yuto, tidak ingin melunturkan antusias Hui

"Whii, itu keren. Katakan padaku kalau kau mengalami kesulitan, aku akan membantumu" Yuto senang karena dirinya berlama menemukan binar antusias Hui mengarah padanya.

Hui biasa menunjukkan raut antusias pada topik obrolan apapun, tapi Yuto menemukan antusias yang bertahan lama juga terkesan tulus dengan pembicaraan mereka saat ini.

"Aku mengerti" Balas Yuto dengan singkat, tidak ingin melontarkan kalimat panjang yang merusak antusias Hui

"Jangan berpikir lagi kalau tulisanmu buruk" Yang lebih dewasa meninggikan tatapannya untuk melihat yang lebih muda

"Aku pikir, aku tidak pandai melakukan ini" Walau Yuto tidak ingin menghilangkan raut antusias Hui, tapi dia pikir Hui menempatkan posisi ekspektasi pada dirinya

"Eh, kenapa?" Binar antusias Hui menjadi lebih redup dari sebelumnya

"Aku tidak bisa menulis sebaik lagu Hui-Hyung atau Hyojong-Hyung" Jawab Yuto dengan perlahan, menemukan senyuman tipis dari Hui

"Setiap orang memiliki gaya tulis juga cerita. Kau merendah dengan mengatakan lagu motivasi ini sebagai lagu yang tidak sebaik laguku" Hui mengadahkan tangannya

"Heum?" Bingung Yuto seraya menaruh tangannya di atas telapak tangan Hui yang terbuka

"Kau akan melakukannya dengan baik, kau akan menyelesaikannya" Hui tidak meminta janji darinya, tapi tatapan Hui mengharap padanya

"Iya, baiklah" Yuto menyetujui dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya, melebarkan senyum saat Hui menunjukkan senyum lebar padanya

"Wiihii~" Yuto tidak mungkin tidak melontarkan tawa geli dengan tingkah kekanakan Hui, kelihatan tidak peduli saat Jinho menegur dari ruang tengah.

.

Posisi sebagai teman dalam permainan video juga pendengar celotehan yang baik membuat Yuto mengetahui kalau Wooseok bukanlah orang jenius mengenai hal terkait romansa, mengingat betapa kacau hasil tulisan dari lagu yang dia berikan pada Kino sebagai perayaan satu pekan mereka dan untungnya Kino terlalu baik untuk menghina Wooseok.

Meski Yuto mengatakan Wooseok adalah contoh buruk untuk seseorang yang ingin menuliskan lagu berisi ungkapan perasaan, paling tidak Wooseok berani memberikannya pada Kino dan tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya menggores tinta di kertas sebelum dia mencoret dan mengambil cairan penghapus hingga dia menghempaskan punggung pada kursi.

Tusukan ringan pada sisi wajah mengusik si pemuda asal Nagano dari kegiatan mengganti saluran yang dia lakukan, binar mata yang tidak asing menyapanya saat dia menoleh . . .

"Aku mengganggumu?" Hui menyamankan posisinya di bangku usai menerima tatapan Yuto

"Tidak" Jawab Yuto seraya mengembalikan pandangan pada layar televisi, menahan diri dari kegiatan menatap Hui tanpa henti

"Kau kelihatan tidak baik" Bukan pertanyaan karena ekspresi wajah Yuto sudah mengatakannya

"Aku hanya memiliki suatu hal yang kupikirkan" Yuto membiarkan tayangan berita menjadi pengisi suara selain obrolan dirinya dan Hui

"Kau memiliki masalah dengan tugas perguruan tinggi?" Tanya Hui seraya melirik pada siaran berita

"Bukan. Aku belum menyelesaikannya, tapi itu bukan masalah utamaku" Bohong kalau Yuto tidak mengkhawatirkan tugas yang menjadi lebih sulit dikerjakan dengan pikiran tidak fokus seperti ini

"Lalu, apa masalah utamamu?" Pertanyaan Hui mendiamkan Yuto, memperhatikan sang 'masalah utama' yang belum mengalihkan tatap darinya

"Coretan kasarku" Jawab Yuto saat dia menemukan pilihan jawaban yang sesuai

"Ah, lirik lagu. Kau ingin menulis lirik lagu dengan tema yang berbeda?" Hui membinarkan tatap antusias saat dia mendapat jawaban

"Iya" Yuto menahan nada bicaranya dari antusias berlebih, meski dia senang karena mata berbinar Hui juga seseorang memahami kondisinyaa

"Setiap orang memiliki cerita sendiri, jadi kupikir tidak masalah untuk . . . " Pikir Yuto kalau mengganggu orang lain berbicara adalah hal yang tidak sopan

"Aku menyukaimu" Yuto ingin menjelaskan situasinya daripada mengungkap perasaannya tanpa menunggu situasi yang mendukung

"Eh?" Pandangan bingung Hui merupakan hal lucu yang tentu mengundang tawa kecil Yuto pada waktu lain

"Oh" Yuto tidak tahu apa yang membuat Hui membulatkan mulut dengan ringan dan mengangguk satu kali

"Kau ingin membuat lagu untuk mengungkap perasaan pada seseorang?" Bahkan saat Yuto mendengar ucapan Hui, dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Hui tersenyum lebar

"Ada yang salah?" Yuto menemukan suara untuk melontarkan rasa bingungnya

"Kau memiliki hak untuk menyukai siapa saja, lagipula orang itu tidak memiliki kekasih kan?" Ah, Hui menganggap kalau perkataan Yuto tidak diarahkan pada dirinya

"Tidak, tapi aku pikir dia tidak merasa nyaman" Yuto mengujar dengan ragu

"Dia memiliki pengalaman buruk denganmu?" Pertanyaan Hui menerima ekspresi mengernyit dari Yuto

"Eum, aku tidak yakin, tapi aku yakin dia memiliki pengalaman buruk dengan hubungan" Jawab Yuto, mengingat pertemuan pertama dimana Hui bersikap dingin padanya

"Pengalaman buruk itu seharusnya disembuhkan dengan hubungan yang lebih baik" Ucap Hui

"Itu tidak mudah kan?" Yuto tidak memiliki pengalaman romansa, tapi ekspresi sedih Hui yang lalu memberi pengetahuan pada Yuto

"Tapi menjadi sulit saat dia tidak melakukan apapun" Hui adalah pembicara yang baik, meski Yuto tidak tahu dengan praktiknya

"Aku tidak ingin dia merasa didesak" Kata Yuto secara perlahan

"Kau menyatakan perasaan padanya, atau mengatakan dia harus menjadi kekasihmu?" Tanya Hui

"Aku, aku hanya menyatakan perasaan padanya" Ini pertanyaan mudah kalau Hui tidak menatap Yuto dengan lekat

"Ei, tidak masalah untuk mengungkap perasaan pada orang yang kau sukai" Hui mengikuti pandangan Yuto pada layar televisi, hanya menemukan iklan komersial

"Aku tidak pernah menulis lagu romantis, aku tidak yakin" Kata Yuto selagi mendengarkan musik dari iklan komersial

"Haruskah aku mengulanginya? Setiap orang memiliki cerita dan gaya tulis mereka, percayalah" Lengan Yuto merasakan tepukan dari Hui, sebelum Hui merangkul lengannya

"Kau tidak istirahat di kamar, Hui-Hyung?" Tanya Yuto saat dia merasakan Hui bersandar pada bahunya

"Iya, aku akan pindah ke kamar saat aku ingin istirahat" Jawab Hui tanpa mengubah posisi.

Yuto tidak mengatakan apapun meski Hui menguap lebar dan mulai memejam mata tanpa melepas lengannya, menggerutu dalam hati saat Wooseok menuruni tangga dengan senandung berisik.

.

Wooseok sering memperlihatkan ekspresi cerah yang menyakiti mata orang lain saat dia berhasil menyelesaikan lagu dengan bantuan Hyojong atau penghuni rumah lainnya, Yuto memahami perasaan itu saat dia mendapatkan bantuan dari Jinho dan Hyojong (juga Wooseok yang lebih sering mengoceh pada pertemuan mereka di studio).

Yuto tidak mengetahui seberapa jelas dia menunjukkan rasa tertariknya pada Hui atau seberapa jelas dia merasa bingung dengan lirik lagu yang ditulisnya juga musik yang harus dibuatnya, tapi Jinho dan Hyojong menawarkan bantuan saat dia merasa dia tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai menulis lagu atau menyatakan perasaan pada Hui.

Situasi hening karena empat orang yang berada di ruang tengah sibuk menulis pada kertas putih yang mereka miliki, tidak membuka suara setelah mereka puas menanyakan beberapa hal pada Yuto . . .

"Aku tidak ingat kalau aku memberitahu kesulitanku menulis lagu pada Jinho-Hyung juga Hyojong-Hyung" Perkataan Yuto membuat Wooseok juga Jinho mengangkat wajah mereka

"Ah, aku yang mengatakannya" Jawab Wooseok dengan menunjukkan ekspresi tidak bersalah

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya pada Jinho-Hyung dan Hyojong-Hyung?" Tanya Yuto

"Aku pikir kau membutuhkan bantuan, lagipula kau tidak memiliki banyak waktu karena kau selalu sibuk dengan tugas kuliah" Jawab Wooseok, memberi alasan

"Paling tidak dia melakukan satu hal dengan benar. Kau tidak menuliskan lagu untuk Kino, kau juga tidak mengerjakan tugas kuliah dengan benar" Jinho melemparkan lirikan pada Wooseok

"Aku melakukan satu hal dengan benar" Wooseok membela diri

"Bermain video game hingga kau melupakan waktu?" Tanya Hyojong tanpa memindahkan atensi dari kertasnya

"Aku menempati peringkat satu dari permainan video yang kumainkan pagi ini, itu merupakan suatu hal" Jawab Wooseok direspon Yuto melontarkan tawa kecil juga Jinho mendengus sebal

"Siapa yang mempedulikan hal itu, saat Kino juga tidak sering memainkan ponsel?" Tanya Jinho, masih dengan ekspresi sebal

"Karena Kino tidak sering memainkan ponsel, jadi aku bisa membanggakan hal ini padanya" Jawab Wooseok

"Aku merasa kasihan pada Kino, karena disukai olehmu" Hyojong kembali membuka suara dengan pandangan tertuju pada kertas

"Paling tidak kau meluangkan waktu untuknya dan memberikan perhatian padanya, seperti apa yang Yuto lakukan" Kata Jinho

"Aku?" Bingung Yuto saat dia mendengar namanya disebutkan oleh Jinho

"Iya, kau. Kau tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi kau sering tersenyum saat kau bersama dengan Hui" Jawab Jinho

"Kau juga mengerjakan tugas di ruang tengah saat tidak ada siapapun, kau menunggu Hui-Hyung pulang dan mengobrol ringan dengannya saat dia pulang" Kata Hyojong

"Ah, kau mengatakan kalau kau payah dalam menyukai seseorang. Tapi kau kedengaran ahli" Keluh Wooseok

"Aku hanya berpikir rasanya menyedihkan saat dia tinggal dengan sembilan orang, tapi tidak ada satu orang pun saat dia pulang" Balas Yuto

"Hui beruntung karena orang yang menyukainya bukan Wooseok" Perkataan Hyojong memberi tawa pada ruangan itu

"Dia beruntung karena orang yang menyukainya lebih peduli padanya dari diri mereka sendiri" Tambah Jinho

"Aku tidak berpikir aku melakukan hal sebesar itu" Ujar Yuto walau dia mengulum senyum dengan memikirkan saat dia bersama Hui

"Kau tidak memikirkannya, tapi semua orang menyadari perasaanmu pada Hui-Hyung" Ucap Wooseok membuat Yuto mempertanyakan apakah dirinya sejelas itu

"Semua orang kecuali Hui sendiri" Jinho menyambung dengan wajah tertekuk

"Apakah ini sungguhan tidak apa? Mungkin, Hui-Hyung masih membutuhkan waktu sendiri" Kata Yuto, memberitahu salah satu kekhawatirannya

"Kau hanya menyatakan perasaan padanya, ini bukan kau memaksanya untuk menjadi kekasihmu" Jawab Hyojong seraya melihat Yuto

"Lagipula, dia bukan orang yang membawa permasalahannya hingga melarut kan?" Kata Jinho yang membuat Yuto teringat dengan malam dimana Hui menangis dalam dekapannya

"Tidak ada masalah untuk menyatakan perasaanmu saat ini, juga tidak masalah untuk mendapat penolakan. Kupikir, semua hal membutuhkan waktu" Perkataan Wooseok menghasilkan tatapan dari empat orang lainnya

"Whoa, Wooseok berbicara dengan benar" Suara Hui membuat empat orang menoleh pada asal suara, tidak berhasil menutupi ekspresi terkejut di wajah mereka.

Yuto tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, tapi dia senang menunggu saat dimana Hui pulang dan melihat dirinya dengan binar mata yang menarik diperhatikan atau sekedar mengoceh dengan cara lucu.

Tentu ada saat dimana Yuto menemukan Hui memasang ekspresi lelah, dan dia senang saat Hui menjadikan dirinya sebagai pendengar dari cerita seharinya yang melelahkan.

 **. (Chapter 4)** ** _END ._**

Aku senang karena aku bisa menyelesaikan bagian ini dalam waktu terbilang cepat (efek menemukan beberapa momen kecil dari Yuto x Hui di masa promosi Naughty Boy), aku sedang memikirkan ide cerita untuk bagian berikutnya -sekaligus bagian terakhir kalau tidak ada kendala- tapi entah kapan aku menyelesaikannya.

Aku minta maaf untuk error atau ketidakrapihan pada chapter sebelumnya, semoga ini tidak berantakan lagi ya.


	5. Chapter 5

**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

Fallin' For You

(PENTAGON, Yuto x Hui)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 _Warnings : typos, possibly ooc._

 **~.~**

Semilir angin dengan suhu rendah menandakan permulaan musim dingin tidaklah jauh, bahkan Kino melontar dugaan kalau salju pertama mungkin turun pada malam ini atau besok pagi. Perkataan Kino membuat Yuto enggan menjejakkan kakinya pada jalanan, sayangnya dia lebih dulu setuju untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok di tempat rekan kelompoknya.

Atensi Yuto mengarah pada minimarket dua puluh empat jam, tidak mungkin mengabaikan dengan lampu putih yang menyala dengan terang diantara redup lampu pejalan juga gelap toko lainnya yang tutup. Yuto memfokuskan pandangan pada seseorang yang melewati pintu minimarket tanpa membawa kantung belanja, menyadari kalau dia mengenali sosok itu.

Sikap dingin dan kesan tidak tersentuh mengembalikan Yuto pada memori pertama dimana dia berkenalan dengan orang itu, Hui hanya melangkah lurus dengan ekspresi tidak peduli . . .

"Hui-Hyung" Panggilan Yuto membuat Hui menoleh ke arah belakang, memperlihatkan ekspresi bingung sebelum dia melebarkan maniknya

"Wiing, Yuto" Hui membentuk senyuman saat dia mengenali sosok orang yang memanggilnya, menampilkan cengiran lucu yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan ekspresi tidak peduli saat dia keluar dari minimarket

"Kau selesai melakukan pekerjaan paruh waktu?" Tanya Yuto seraya mengimbangi irama langkah Hui, menerima gerakan mengangguk dari Hui

"Iya, aku harus pulang terlambat karena temanku memiliki masalah dalam perjalanan" Jawab Hui seraya menunjuk ke arah belakang, mengarah pada minimarket yang tidak lagi terlihat dengan jelas

"Pulang terlambat?" Nada bertanya dari Yuto mendapat jawaban dengan anggukan membenarkan oleh Hui

"Eung, biasanya aku tidak pulang pada pukul satu dini hari" Balas Hui yang mendiamkan Yuto selama beberapa detik

"Apakah ada kereta atau kendaraan umum yang masih beroperasi pada waktu ini?" Tanya Yuto, tidak pernah melakukan perjalanan jauh pada waktu selarut ini sejauh yang dia ingat

"Un. Kita harus melakukan perjalanan dengan jalan kaki" Kepala Hui menggeleng sebelum dia mengangkat wajah, mempertemukan maniknya dengan tatapan Yuto

"Oh" Sejujurnya Yuto tidak mempermasalahkan kalau dia harus menempuh jarak sekian kilometer, pemikiran kalau dia melakukan perjalanan berdua dengan Hui bukanlah hal buruk dalam anggapan Yuto

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan hingga kau pulang terlambat?" Tatapan ingin tahu Hui mengarah telak pada Yuto, lampu pejalan yang baru saja mereka lewati memperlihatkan binar mata Hui dengan baik

"Aku mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Kupikir, aku terlalu cepat menyetujui rekan kelompokku untuk mengerjakan tugas di tempatnya" Lirikan Yuto menemukan Hui yang melontarkan tawa di sisinya

"Kau harus menaruh perasaan sebal pada perkataan, ekspresi wajahmu tidak memperlihatkan kalau kau merasa hal itu menyebalkan juga perlu disayangkan" Hui menekan sudut bibir Yuto, masih dengan garis senyum dari tawanya

"Aku tidak berpikir kalau ini terlalu menyebalkan" Tatapan Yuto melihat titik putih di rambut Hui, sebelum dia mengangkat wajah pada langit dan merasakan titik salju yang mengenai wajahnya.

Tindakan yang dia rutuki pada menit berikutnya karena titik salju atau debu entah darimana yang memasuki matanya, membuat Yuto kembali meluruskan wajahnya dan melakukan beberapa kerjapan dengan tujuan mengeluarkan debu di matanya.

"Eo, ada sesuatu di matamu?" Tangan Hui menarik leher Yuto tanpa peringatan, memaksa si pemuda Adachi untuk menyesuaikan posisi wajahnya dengan wajah Hui

"Aku merasa lebih baik" Perkataan Yuto menghentikan tiup ringan dari Hui pada matanya, memberi sekian detik untuk memperhatikan binar mata juga ulasan senyum milik Hui dengan pandangan lebih baik walau pencahayaan tidak mendukung

"Tidak baik melamun pada jalanan sepi, seperti ini. Kita memiliki perjalanan panjang, ah" Walau Hui tidak menghela nafas dengan keras, tapi kondisi sunyi membiarkan Yuto mendengar reaksi kecil pada ujung kalimat yang lebih dewasa

"Kau pasti kelelahan" Gumam Yuto, satu tangannya memegang leher yang sebelumnya ditarik oleh Hui (memperburuk kondisi leher karena lama menunduk saat mengurus tugas kelompok)

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Jarak dua meter diantara mereka mempersulit Hui mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Yuto

"Aku mengatakan, kau pasti kelelahan" Yuto tidak yakin mengenai ekspresi juga warna wajahnya, tapi saat ini dia menyenangi fakta kalau jalanan ini memiliki penerangan buruk

"Aku tidak memikirkannya, karena malam ini aku memiliki teman bicara dalam perjalanan pulang" Hui menoleh sebelum dia kembali meluruskan tatapan dengan mengusap lengannya

"Suhu udara menjadi lebih dingin karena salju mulai turun" Oceh Hui seraya melanjutkan langkah, Yuto memperhatikan jaket tebal sebagai lapisan terluar dari pakaiannya.

Yuto menyusul langkah Hui dan menaruh jaketnya di bahu Hui saat jarak mereka sudah dekat, dia berusaha tidak mempertemukan tatapan dengan mata Hui yang membinarkan sorot tanya.

Hui memutuskan untuk tidak mempermasalahkan dalam waktu yang panjang, ujaran terima kasih dan ekspresi tersenyum dari wajah Hui turut menggelitik sudut bibir si Adachi untuk meninggi.

.

Tinggi tubuh Hui tidak memiliki perbedaan yang ekstrim dengan tinggi tubuh Yuto, tapi Yuto pikir dia harus merendahkan wajah saat Hui mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Yuto menaruh perhatian pada Hui dengan baik sehingga dia bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hui, tapi Hui memegang leher akibat lama mendongak membuat Yuto merasa tidak nyaman.

Yuto memperhatikan Hui menoleh padanya, tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus merendahkan tubuh tanpa kelihatan mencurigakan. Tangan Hui yang merangkul lengan kirinya membatasi pergerakan Yuto sehingga dia hanya diam dan mempertemukan tatapannya dengan mata berbinar milik Hui yang mengarah tinggi untuk bertemu pandangannya.

Kerjapan mata yang dilakukan Yuto selama sepersekian detik sama sekali tidak mempersiapkan dirinya pada ekspresi tersenyum Hui . . .

"Kau tidak lapar?" Pertanyaan Hui tidak langsung menerima jawaban dari Yuto

"Ah, aku tidak" Yuto merasa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah karena Hui memperlihatkan ekspresi kecewa begitu dia menuntaskan ucapannya

"Kau tidak lapar" Hui mengangguk dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan 'baiklah, aku mengerti'

"Aku tidak memiliki waktu makan karena memikirkan tugas, maksudku. Aku sedikit lapar saat ini" Yuto hanya memikirkan tugas hingga dia melewatkan waktu makan dan dia tidak terpikir untuk merasa lapar, dia menyadari hal ini karena Hui mengangkat topik

"Kalau begitu, ayo makan" Hui menghilangkan keselarasan langkah Yuto dengan dirinya, melangkah terburu dan melepas ujaran antusiasnya pada udara

"Dimana?" Yuto tidak memiliki keinginan melepaskan tautan tangan Hui dari lengannya, jadi dia mengikuti langkah Hui yang terburu

"Aku tahu kedai makanan yang nyaman di dekat sini" Nada antusias Hui mengingatkan Yuto pada teman sekolah tingkat menengah atasnya yang mendapat semangat penuh dari dering bel istirahat

"Oh" Mulut Yuto membulat sebagai tanda kalau dia mengerti, dia membentuk senyuman geli karena ekspresi antusias Hui

"Kau ingin menyamakan menu makanan denganku?" Hui menoleh, memperlihatkan binar antusias di matanya dengan jelas

"Iya, apapun selama makanannya tidak pedas" Setuju Yuto dengan anggukan ringan

"Paman!" Entah ekspresi antusias karena Hui memikirkan makanan atau Hui menyenangi si pemilik kedai, Yuto membiarkan Hui melepas tautan tangan di lengannya dan menghampiri paman pemilik kedai dengan senyuman lebar

"Hwitaek-ah" Paman pemilik kedai membalas sapaan Hui dengan nada ramah, atensi Yuto mengarah pada ekspresi ramah pemilik kedai juga ekspresi antusias Hui

"Kau tidak mengunjungi kedai dalam waktu yang lama. Kau tidak seharusnya mengabaikan kedaiku walau hubunganmu dan Soojin sudah berakhir" Yuto tidak memiliki keinginan menguping kalau suara mereka tidak keras sedari awal.

Baiklah, Yuto sudah memiliki rasa ingin tahu karena wajah antusias Hui saat melempar sapaan pada pemilik kedai dan rasa ingin tahunya menjadi besar saat Hui melontar tawa canggung dan mengecilkan suara.

"Paman, apa kaitan antara kedaimu dengan hubunganku dan Soojin?" Balas Hui dengan tawa canggung, tidak lagi menggunakan suara kelewat keras yang menjadikan ruangan terasa penuh

"Kalian mengenal karena kau mengantar dia pulang, sehabis dia minum tanpa kontrol disini. Kalian melakukan kencan pertama dan memiliki pertemuan lain disini" Pemilik kedai mengimbangi nada suara Hui, walau dia masih melontarkan ujaran dengan aktif

"Paman, aku berkunjung karena aku menyukai tempat ini, bukan karena Soojin" Kata Hui dengan nada ragu, membuat Yuto yakin ada senyum canggung di wajah Hui walau tidak terlihat dari posisinya

"Ei, aku tahu. Lalu, kau berkunjung dengan kekasih baru?" Ketahuan dia mendengar obrolan mereka, Yuto membalas lirikan pemilik kedai dengan anggukan sopan

"Ah, paman, kami bukan kekasih" Respon Hui dengan nada merajuk.

Yuto memberi perhatian pada nada bicara Hui yang lucu, berusaha tidak mempermasalahkan penolakan Hui terhadap panggilan yang diberi pemilik kedai untuk mereka.

"Iya, iya. Salam kenal, calon kekasih Hui" Paman pemilik kedai mengangkat tangan seperti memberi sapaan pada Yuto, sebelum dia mengambil langkah menuju dapur

"Paman" Nada merajuk Hui memenuhi ruangan, kondisi sepi memudahkan tawa ringan Yuto turut mengisi ruangan

"Kalian akrab" Yuto memberi komentar dengan singkat, saat Hui menempati bangku di depannya dengan ekspresi merajuk yang lucu

"Eung. Aku tidak memiliki teman minum saat pertama kali aku menempati rumah sewa, lalu paman menjadi teman bicara juga teman minum dari saat itu" Kepala Yuto terangguk satu kali sebagai tanda dia mendengar Hui

"Kau dekat dengan paman karena minuman" Kesimpulan Yuto mendapat anggukan membenarkan dari Hui, sebelum yang lebih dewasa menepuk tangan dengan antusias

"Sama denganmu. Aku menjadi dekat denganmu, karena kau memberikan minuman sehat padaku" Hui mengujar dengan senyum, mengingat pertemuan nyaris satu tahun lalu.

Pemandangan Hui mengoceh tentang awal keakraban mereka juga memori tawa pertama Hui yang disebabkan olehnya, hal kecil namun membuatnya hangat.

Celotehan Hui yang membahas entah apa yang dia anggap menyebalkan, memberi kesan kalau Yuto tersenyum sesuai pada tempatnya.

.

Tanpa memiliki keinginan memainkan petak umpet dengan Hui atau melakukan usaha menyembunyikan perasaan setelah Hui melihatnya menulis lagu dengan tiga orang lainnya, pertemuan Yuto dan Hui hanya terjadi pada waktu dimana para penghuni rumah sewa harus berkumpul atau sekedar berpapas tanpa obrolan.

Raut wajah Hui yang terus berubah selagi dia menceritakan hal menarik di tempat kerjanya menjadi perhatian utama Yuto, bersikap abai terhadap hawa dingin karena butiran salju mulai turun walau dia tidak menahan gerakan melipat tangan untuk meminimalisir rasa dingin (hal yang tidak berguna, sejujurnya).

Yuto memperhatikan bagaimana Hui merapatkan gigi saat yang lebih dewasa meraih tangannya, kelihatan terkejut dengan suhu dingin dari telapak tangannya yang tidak dilapis kain pelindung . . .

"Kau merasa kedinginan?" Tatapan Hui menunjukkan sorot cemas selagi dia membungkus tangan kanan Yuto dengan sepuluh jarinya

"Tidak, hanya saja telapak tanganku terasa dingin" Jawaban Yuto menerima decakan sebal dari Hui, si Adachi mendapatkan lirikan sebal namun dia pikir menggemaskan dari Lee di sisinya

"Seharusnya kau tidak memberikan jaketmu padaku" Hui meraih tangan kiri Yuto dan membungkus dengan sepuluh jari, hal serupa yang dia lakukan pada tangan kanan Yuto

"Seharusnya kau menggunakan pakaian hangat di malam dingin, Hui-Hyung" Yuto ingat kalau Hui hanya mengenakan kemeja yang kelihatan meragukan untuk memberi hangat pada malam dingin

"Oh, aku merasa tersentuh" Senyuman Hui menunjukkan reaksi seolah Yuto melontarkan candaan

"Aku tidak melontarkan candaan, Hyung" Ekspresi tersenyum Hui adalah raut wajah yang paling disukai oleh Yuto, tapi Yuto ingin memastikan kalau Hui tidak menganggap ucapannya sebagai lelucon

"Iya, aku tahu kau peduli padaku. Tapi aku sempat memiliki pikiran kalau kau menghindariku selama beberapa pekan terakhir, aku lega karena kau tidak sungguh menghindariku" Tatapan Hui mengarah telak pada manik hitam Yuto

"Kenapa aku harus menghindari Hui-Hyung?" Yuto tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi canggung karena dia sungguh tidak bermaksud menghindari Hui dari saat dimana Hui melihat dirinya bersama Jinho, Hyojong, dan Wooseok

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku sulit menemukanmu dan tidak memiliki obrolan denganmu selama beberapa pekan ini" Ekspresi tidak mengerti Hui mengundang dengusan tawa dari Yuto

"Jadwal kuliahku menjadi lebih padat" Yuto mempertahankan senyuman di wajah karena Hui yang membulatkan mulut terlihat menggemaskan

"Apakah kau memiliki kelas pagi? Kau harusnya mengatakan lebih awal, agar kita tidak berhenti di kedai dan memperlambat perjalanan pulang" Ujar Hui, walau Yuto mulai menemukan bagian atas dari rumah sewa

"Tidak masalah" Biasa Yuto memberikan respon dengan singkat, tapi Hui tidak memperlihatkan raut wajah senang dari balasan Yuto

"Ah, aku merasa tidak nyaman karena aku memperlambat perjalanan pulang juga menggunakan jaket milikmu" Mata Hui memperlihatkan sorot bersalah juga rasa tidak nyaman

"Aku suka" Walau Yuto tidak melontar perkataannya dengan keras, tapi atensi Hui yang mengarah padanya memungkinkan Hui mengetahui apa yang dia katakan

"Kau suka menghabiskan waktu denganku?" Tanya Hui dengan senyuman geli, tidak tahu keributan debar dalam diri Yuto karena tindakan kecilnya

"Iya, aku suka Hui-Hyung" Yuto menghentikan ayunan tungkainya, saat Hui tidak lagi melangkah dan memandangnya dengan wajah tidak mengerti.

Yuto ingat bagaimana dia berusaha menyelesaikan lagu tema romansa bersama tiga orang lain untuk menyatakan perasaan, tapi dia malah mengungkap perasaannya tanpa melodi musik atau sekedar kata puitis yang dirangkai semanis mungkin.

"Kau suka padaku?" Mata lebar Hui menunjukkan rasa terkejut juga sorotan tidak mengerti

"Iya, aku suka Hui-Hyung" Kalimat mengulang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi bercanda di wajah Yuto, hanya menimpa mata Hui dengan tatap serius yang diperjelas lampu di depan pagar rumah sewa

"Kau mengatakan, tidak masalah untuk mengungkap perasaan pada orang yang kusukai. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu atau mendesakmu untuk membalas, aku hanya menyatakan perasaanku" Kali pertama dimana Yuto melontarkan kalimat yang tidak berkaitan Jepang dengan penghuni rumah lain

"Eoh, kalian pulang bersama?" Yuto juga Hui menoleh pada asal suara dan menemukan Shinwon yang memakai pakaian seperti hendak berjalan keluar

"Ah, kami tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan" Hui mengambil langkah menuju pintu rumah tanpa menoleh pada Yuto

"Aish, apa yang aku lakukan?" Tangan Yuto memegang kepalanya, menyesali keputusan untuk menyatakan perasaannya

"Kau baik, Yuto?" Tepukan ringan Shinwon di bagian bahunya membuat Yuto menoleh, memperlihatkan ekspresi datar walau sorot matanya menunjukkan cemas

"Tentu" Shinwon mengangkat bahu untuk merespon jawaban terkesan tidak peduli dari Yuto

"Kalau kau tidak memiliki hal lain untuk dilakukan, masuklah" Kata Shinwon sebelum dia berlalu untuk meninggalkan Yuto.

Yuto belum memiliki keinginan beranjak dari posisinya, dia tidak ingin menemukan Hui yang membenturkan tatap dengannya namun berlalu dan menghindari dirinya seperti beberapa menit lalu.

Kepulan tipis dari mulutnya menandakan Yuto harus masuk dan menghangatkan diri sebelum dia membeku, tidak tahu dia harus lega atau kecewa karena lantai satu begitu tenang tanpa tanda kehadiran orang lain.

 **.** ** _(Chapter 5) End ._**

Maaf ya, ternyata ceritanya belum selesai di bagian ini karena aku kangen pairing ini tapi belum siap mau menyelesaikan cerita ini. Harapanku sih, aku bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini sebelum atau tepat pada ulangtahun Wooseok.

Beberapa adegan dari bagian ini terinspirasi momen mereka di Fallin For You, aku nonton ulang videonya buat bikin bagian terakhir tapi baru segini yang bisa diselesaikan. Maafkeun ya.


	6. Chapter 6

**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

Fallin' For You

(PENTAGON, Yuto x Hui)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 _Warnings : typos, possibly ooc._

 **~.~**

Tidak ada interaksi canggung diantara Yuto dengan Hui pada hari berikutnya karena mereka tidak memiliki situasi dimana mereka harus berhadapan dan memiliki pembicaraan, Yuto berpikir kalau dia merasa baik karena dia sudah menyatakan perasaan walau dia memiliki keingin tahuan mengenai jawab yang diberikan Hui.

Yuto tidak yakin apakah dirinya terlalu larut dalam lamunan hingga tidak menyadari penghuni lain yang meninggalkan dia dan Hui, atau dia terlalu serius memperhatikan Hui hingga mengikuti langkahnya menuju jajaran sayuran dalam kegiatan belanja yang dilakukan para penghuni rumah sewa pada penghujung pekan.

Pandangan Yuto menemukan tatapan canggung dari Hui saat dia menoleh, melihat manik besar Hui yang membulat dan mengalihkan tatapan dengan gerakan kelewat canggung . . .

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yuto seraya meraih sayuran sawi di depannya, menyibukkan diri pada hal selain gerakan canggung lagi kaku milik Hui

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman" Perkataan Hui membuat Yuto mengalihkan tatapan ke sisinya, menemukan ekspresi mengernyit di wajah Hui

"Tidak nyaman denganku?" Yuto tidak merasa ada yang salah walau dia akan merasa sedih kalau Hui membenarkan pemikirannya, tapi dia malah tergelitik karena sorotan panik Hui yang membalas tatap

"Bukan, bukan. Aku merasa tidak nyaman karena aku tidak mengatakan apapun dan meninggalkanmu setelah kau menyatakan perasaan padaku" Hui menjelaskan dengan nada cepat juga ekspresi meringis, panik juga merasa bersalah karena Yuto berpikir demikian

"Ah" Kepala Yuto mengangguk tanda dia mengerti, mengembalikan atensi pada sayuran segar di depan dirinya dan Hui

"Kau merasa sedih karena aku meninggalkanmu tanpa mengatakan apapun?" Hui melanjutkan pembicaraan saat mereka selesai memilih sayur dan menyimpannya dalam keranjang

"Iya, pada malam itu aku merasa kecewa" Sejujurnya Yuto tidak lagi memikirkan atau mempermasalahkan respon Hui, dia pikir respon Hui tiga hari yang lalu adalah hal wajar

"Aku merasa terkejut karena aku pikir kau memiliki hubungan dengan Yeeun, malam itu kupikir kau hanya membuat alasan mengerjakan tugas kelompok untuk bertemu dengannya" Ujar Hui, bercerita

"Yeeun adalah temanku, dan aku sungguh mengerjakan tugas kelompok hingga larut malam" Kata Yuto yang menerima anggukan paham dari Hui

"Iya, tapi sebelumnya aku berpikir seperti itu. Kupikir, kalaupun kau menyukai seseorang di rumah kita, kau akan menyukai Wooseok karena kau sangat dekat dengannya" Lanjut Hui

"Bagaimana?" Wajah Yuto memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak mengerti dari perkataan Hui

"Kupikir kau menyukai Wooseok karena kau dekat dengannya" Hui mengulang perkataannya.

Yuto mendengar ungkapan kalau seseorang yang disukai adalah seseorang yang paling tidak peka bagi orang yang menyukai, dan Yuto mengetahui kalau ungkapan itu memang benar pada saat ini.

Penghuni lain mengatakan betapa kentara dia menyimpan suka juga memperhatikan Hui, tapi Hui malah berpikir dirinya memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain juga menyukai orang lain.

"Tidak, aku hanya menyukai Hui-Hyung" Tangan Yuto berusaha menyembunyikan guratan tawa di wajahnya, merasa geli dengan pemikiran Hui yang tidak terduga olehnya

"Kau tertawa karenaku?" Perkataan Hui seolah dia merasa tersinggung dengan tawa Yuto, tapi Yuto turut menemukan senyuman geli di wajah Hui

"Iya" Ulasan senyumnya tidak lagi tertutup oleh tangan, menunjukkan lengkungan itu pada Hui yang memasang senyum geli di sisinya

"Aku senang kau tidak menghindariku setelah aku meninggalkanmu tanpa mengatakan apapun, aku pikir kau akan marah dan tidak ingin bertemu denganku. Aku lega karena itu hanya pikiranku" Manik Hui memperlihatkan sorot lega yang dianggap menggemaskan oleh Yuto

"Aku hanya menyatakan perasaan, bukan menuntut Hui-Hyung memberi jawaban" Ujar Yuto

"Wah, kau mengatakan kalimat yang keren" Binar antusias Hui menerima tatapan tidak mengerti Yuto sebagai balasan

"Keren?" Yuto tidak tahu kenapa Hui atau penghuni lain sering memberikan reaksi seolah dia mengatakan sesuatu yang berkesan

"Yuto-san, kau keren" Kata pendek dalam Bahasa Jepang yang dilontarkan oleh Hui menggelitik sudut bibir Yuto

"Terima kasih" Tidak ingin membingungkan Hui dengan kalimat panjang atau kosakata tingkat tinggi, Yuto hanya memberikan balasan seadanya

"Eung" Kepala Hui memberi anggukan, tangannya memberi rangkulan pada lengan Yuto dengan gerakan natural.

Hui tidak mempermasalahkan ungkapan perasaan Yuto dan menunjukkan sikap seperti sebelum Yuto menyatakan perasaan, menghilangkan rasa cemas juga rasa ingin tahu mengenai reaksi Hui.

.

Kegiatan melakukan kegiatan bersama di penghujung pekan tidak membuat ruang tengah menjadi ruangan nyaman bagi sepuluh orang berkumpul dalam satu waktu, beberapa penghuni yang terlambat berkumpul harus menyamankan diri mereka pada lantai atau berusaha menyelipkan diri diantara ruang kecil di bangku.

Tidak ada kerusakan atau masalah pada mesin penghangat yang tersedia di setiap kamar, tapi alasan penghematan listrik membuat Yuto menggunakan mesin penghangat di ruang tengah bersama penghuni rumah sewa lainnya kalau mereka tidak ingin mendengarkan gerutu lucu namun tidak memiliki akhir dari Jinho.

Yuto mengalihkan perhatian dari Wooseok yang melakukan obrolan ringan dengannya, menaruh atensi pada Hui yang mendudukkan diri di pangkuannya karena kedua bangku sudah terisi . . .

"Eh? Apakah aku mengganggumu?" Hui menyadari tolehan kepala Yuto pada dirinya, menolehkan wajah demi memberi pertanyaan dengan sorot bersalah juga ekspresi tidak nyaman

"Tidak, aku hanya terkejut" Kepala Yuto bergerak untuk memberi gestur membantah perkataan Hui, menerima senyuman cerah yang menggelitik sudut bibir Yuto

"Aku akan mendudukkan diri di lantai kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman" Kata Hui, walau ekspresi wajahnya memperlihatkan dia merasa nyaman dengan posisinya di pangkuan Yuto

"Tidak masalah. Hui-Hyung lelah karena merapikan barang belanja, jadi duduklah dengan nyaman" Yuto tidak berpikir kalau duduk di lantai merupakan hal buruk, tapi posisi tidur Shinwon yang tidak terduga membuat duduk di lantai kedengaran buruk saat ini

"Kau tidak menawarkan pangkuan untukku? Aku juga merapikan barang belanja" Seloroh Wooseok yang mendudukkan diri di lantai

"Tubuhmu lebih besar dariku, seharusnya kau memberi pangkuan untukku" Balas Yuto seraya melingkarkan tangan pada pinggang Hui, melihat penghuni termuda yang menekuk wajah dari bahu Hui

"Apa yang kau katakan dengan 'merapikan barang belanja'? Kau hanya mengganggu Kino yang ingin merapikan barang belanja" Protes Hongseok yang menempatkan diri di sisi Changgu

"Aku bisa membantunya kalau dia kesulitan meletak barang pada rak tinggi" Wooseok membela diri

"Berapa pendek tubuhku hingga aku tidak bisa meletakkan barang pada rak diatas meja dapur?" Kino membuka suara untuk melontarkan protes, memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak terima

"Kita tidak memiliki rak tinggi yang menyulitkan penghuni rumah ini" Jinho membuka suara, melempar delikan tajam pada Shinwon yang tidak bisa diam diantara posisinya dan Wooseok

"Aku pikir Jinho-Hyung menjadi lebih sensitif dan menyeramkan setelah dia tidak berhasil dalam kencan butanya" Hyojong menggumam, berpikir dirinya aman dengan posisi diantara Yuto dan Kino

"Hyojong, aku mendengar apa yang kau katakan" Posisi Jinho tidak jauh dari Kino, membuat Yuto merasa ngeri dengan delikan tajam yang diarahkan pada Hyojong

"Kau takut" Suara ringan di telinganya membuat Yuto menyadari kalau dia menaruh dagunya pada bahu Hui, tidak menemukan ekspresi terganggu di wajah Hui

"Iya, orang tenang yang marah sungguh mengerikan" Yuto memberi balasan dengan usaha mengimbangi volume suara Hui, dia mendengarkan tawa kecil dari Hui

"Tapi aku senang karena Jinho-Hyung menunjukkan emosi dengan baik" Hui melanjutkan obrolan saat dia menyelesaikan tawa

"Berbeda dengan Hui-Hyung?" Tidak ada yang lucu dari perkataan Yuto, tapi Hui kembali membentuk tawa kecil setelah dia mendengar balasan Yuto

"Aku menunjukkan emosiku dengan baik di depanmu" Hui memberikan balasan bernada tidak setuju begitu dia menghabiskan tawa

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah mempercayaiku, Hui-Hyung" Ada ekspresi senang walau Yuto tidak membentuk senyuman lebar di wajahnya

"Ei, seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya. Terima kasih karena kau selalu membuatku merasa baik, Yuto" Balas Hui dengan senyuman, senyuman canggung saat Yuto menolehkan wajah padanya.

Yuto merasakan nafas Hui yang mengenai telinganya sedari tadi, tapi dia tidak tahu posisi wajah mereka hanya kurang dari sepuluh sentimeter kalau dia menolehkan wajah.

"Kalian memiliki hubungan tanpa memberitahu kami?" Pertanyaan Wooseok membuat Hui memalingkan wajah dengan gerakan canggung

"Jung Woo Seok!" Yuto mendengar beberapa suara yang menyerukan nama teman kelewat tinggi nya dengan nada kesal

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menimbulkan suasana manis, paling tidak jangan merusak suasana manis milik orang lain"

"Kau merusak suasana yang bagus"

"Ah, kau ini"

Penghuni lain melontarkan protes yang tidak mungkin dilontarkan oleh Yuto, tidak menyadari dia membentuk suasana manis juga tidak ingin memiliki debat dengan teman dekatnya.

"Eung, aku istirahat ke kamar" Yuto mendengar suara tinggi Hui dengan jelas, walaupun beberapa penghuni rumah masih melontar protes pada Wooseok

"Kenakan selimut tebal hingga menutupi lehermu, Hui-Hyung" Yuto menahan diri dari melontarkan kalimat yang terlalu panjang

"Ah, aku mengerti" Manik Hui membentur manik Yuto selama beberapa saat, tidak membiarkan Yuto memuaskan diri untuk melihat binar mata yang dia suka

"Hui-Hyung sedang malu juga merasa gugup" Pandangan Yuto mengarah pada Hui yang meninggalkan ruang tengah dengan cepat, walau pendengarnya menangkap ujaran Changgu

"Gugup?" Tatapan tidak mengerti Yuto membentur pandangan terkesan pintar seolah dia tahu semua dari Changgu

"Iya, Hui-Hyung merasa gugup" Changgu memberi senyuman lebar, mengakhiri ujarannya tanpa menjawab rasa bingung Yuto.

Yuto tidak memahami apa maksud dari perkataan maupun ekspresi Changgu, tapi dia menunjukkan ekspresi baik saat menyebutkan 'Hui' jadi tidak ada yang perlu membuat Yuto merasa khawatir.

.

Deru mesin penghangat dari kamar Wooseok menimbulkan ilusi hangat pada suhu ruang milik Yuto, walau si pemilik ruangan hanya menaruh perhatian pada tampilan tugas di laptop dan tidak menyentuh mesin penghangat di sisi ruangan sedari dia memasuki kamarnya pada dua jam sebelumnya. Asap tipis dari bibirnya membuktikan kalau ilusinya tidak berhasil secara penuh.

Berhasil menuntaskan tugas dan memastikan kalau dia menyimpan tugasnya dengan benar, Yuto menyerah untuk mempertahankan ilusi kehangatan di kamarnya dan mengambil langkah menuju ruang tengah yang sepi. Televisi menjadi gelap dan menampilkan tayangan berbeda di setiap pergantian menit, Yuto tidak lagj memiliki rasa takut dengan melihatnya.

Pandangan Yuto menemukan sosok yang memegang pengendali televisi, Hui memperlihatkan sorot panik dan melakukan posisi bersiap menyerang saat Pemuda marga Lee itu menoleh padanya . . .

"Hiing, Yuto. Kau membuatku terkejut" Hui menaruh sisi wajahnya pada sandaran bangku selagi dia menghela nafas karena perasaan lega

"Apakah kau menonton tayangan horor?" Tanya Yuto, tidak ingat kalau para penghuni menonton tayangan menyeramkan yang membuat Hui merasa ketakutan

"Tidak, tapi aku dan penghuni lantai satu membicarakan kasus kriminal pada beberapa waktu terakhir. Kasusnya mengerikan" Ekspresi takut di wajah Hui kelihatan menggemaskan

"Ah, begitu" Yuto memberi respon seraya menahan ekspresi tersenyum di wajahnya

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Kasusnya sungguh mengerikan" Hui mengarahkan pukulan tidak pelan pada lengan Yuto, bukan juga pukulan keras yang menghilangkan kemampuan tersenyum Yuto

"Maaf, aku tidak mengikuti acara berita" Yuto mengarahkan pandangan pada tayangan drama di televisi, menjadi perhentian Hui sebelum dia menoleh pada Yuto dengan ekspresi panik.

Gerakan natural Hui melingkarkan tangan pada lengannya tidak menerima lontaran protes atau gerakan membalas dari Yuto.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu jawabanku?" Pertanyaan Hui menerima atensi dari Yuto

"Jawaban?" Yuto mengalihkan pandangan dari televisi dengan ekspresi bingung

"Kau tidak ingin tahu jawabanku untuk ungkapan perasaanmu?" Hui tidak mempertemukan manik berbinarnya pada tatapan Yuto yang tidak melepasnya

"Hui-Hyung memiliki jawaban?" Nada bicara Yuto tidak memiliki kekhawatiran, berbeda dengan sorot khawatir dalam pandangannya yang tidak ditemukan oleh Hui

"Iya. Aku tahu kau mengatakan kalau kau hanya mengungkap perasaan dan tidak menuntutku memberi jawaban" Tangan Hui memainkan lengan pakaian milik Yuto, masih tidak mengangkat wajahnya

"Tapi aku ingin menjawabnya" Yuto menemukan rasa nyaman dari manik berbinar Hui, dan dia merasa cemas karena Hui tidak mempertemukan pandangan dengannya sedari tadi

"Aku juga menyukaimu. Pada awalnya aku merasa nyaman denganmu, tapi beberapa waktu ini aku berpikir aku terbiasa denganmu" Pendengaran Yuto mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hui, walau dia tidak menunjukkan reaksi

"Kau biasa menemaniku setelah aku menyelesaikan pekerjaan, kau lebih sering menjadi pendengar daripada teman bicara. Apapun yang kau lakukan, apapun yang aku bicarakan, kau berada di sisiku tanpa keluhan" Tatapan Yuto mengarah pada tangan Hui yang masih memainkan lengan pakaian

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau sukai dari pengoceh berisik dengan suara tinggi dan senang menangis ini, tapi terima kasih karena kau membuatku nyaman" Suara Hui mengecil pada bagian akhir, dan Yuto menemukannya sebagai hal yang lucu

"Deskripsimu buruk" Yuto memberi respon, membuka mulut untuk melontarkan rasa tidak setuju terhadap perkataan Hui

"Bagian apa dari deskripsiku yang buruk?" Pertanyaan Hui menimbulkan ekspresi tidak mengerti dari Yuto

"Tidak ada yang sesuai, Hui-Hyung. Kau adalah pembicara yang menyenangkan dan meninggikan suasana dengan baik, dan kau mampu mengontrol perasaan juga kondisimu" Balas Yuto

"Kau memberikan deskripsi yang baik untukku" Nada riang dalam perkataan Hui membuat Yuto meyakini dia memasang senyuman di wajahnya

"Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sesuai denganmu, Hui-Hyung" Tatapan Yuto menemukan manik berbinar Hui pada akhirnya, berpikir dia melakukan kesalahan sebelum Hui membentuk senyuman

"Kedengaran seperti kau sangat menyukaiku" Komentar Hui dengan manik yang membinarkan rasa senang juga antusias

"Tentu" Yuto menahan dirinya dari melontarkan kalimat panjang dengan kesan melebihkan, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan nada yakin yang dia gunakan atau ekspresi tersenyum di wajahnya

"Aku mempertanyakan diriku karena aku pernah memiliki pikiran kau mempunyai hubungan dengan orang lain atau kau menyukai Wooseok" Hui melontarkan tawa keras karena rasa geli

"Iya, aku memiliki kebingungan yang sama" Yuto memberi persetujuan seraya memperhatikan Hui yang melontarkan tawa, berharap tidak ada yang keluar dari kamar dan mengusik ekspresi senang di wajah Hui

"Kau adalah orang yang penuh perhatian" Manik berbinar Hui mengarah pada Yuto, menunjukkan ekspresi tersenyum di wajahnya

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun" Yuto tidak melepaskan perhatian dari Hui, menaruh senyuman kecil di wajahnya karena ekspresi tersenyum Hui

"Uh, aku tidak tahu kau sungguh berpikir kau tidak melakukan apapun atau kau ingin kelihatan keren. Tapi kau kedengaran keren" Binar mata Hui memperlihatkan sorot senang juga antusias, tidak berbeda dari sorot yang diberikan Yuto padanya.

Hui mengalihkan manik berbinarnya dari Yuto, memiliki alasan serupa dengan Yuto yang memindah pandangan dengan perasaan enggan. Salahkan Wooseok yang mengganggu suasana bagus diantara mereka.

Baiklah, mari tidak mempermasalahkan Wooseok yang merusak dua suasana bagus diantara Yuto dan Hui. Karena Yuto tidak masalah untuk memiliki waktu panjang bersama Hui, dan Hui senang untuk menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Yuto.

 **. (Final Chapter) End .**

Aku rada canggung nulis skinship karena aku sendiri bukan orang yang suka kalo ada orang skinship ke aku, tapi interaksi Yuto dan Hui menggemaskan sekali. Aku ngejerit sendiri waktu Hui duduk di pangkuan Yuto pas Yuto sama Yanan nge vlive di hari natal, dan akhirnya pake adegan itu di chapter terakhir. Maaf ya kalo ceritanya rada berantakan, juga bagian terakhir ini nggak memuaskan.

Sekalian maaf, padahal mah ceritanya udah selesai dari hari ulangtahun Wooseok tapi publishnya telaaat. Bagian ini sengaja dikebut biar cepat selesai, tapi hari publishnya keundur terus gegara aku sok sibuk.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk gswptg, ShintaWu, myday6, ElleRiyu yang sudah review, myday6 yang ngefavorite cerita ini, juga para pembaca yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca cerita ini.


End file.
